


All of Me

by itachisgurl93



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Don't start complaining if someone you like dies, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Valaena Targaryen, Multi, People Will Die, Reincarnations, She's going to kill, a lot a lot, tags to be added as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachisgurl93/pseuds/itachisgurl93
Summary: What if Rhaenys Targaryen was not Rhaegar's first child? When he marries Elia years earlier, she gives birth to a daughter five years before the Rebellion. How will the world change with a new player? The Destiny of the world is forever changed when Valaena Targaryen is the first born child of Rhaegar and Elia, especially when she holds a great secret of years old. A soul will always find its pair.





	1. Valaena Penumbra

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

 

AN: might end up following the GoT ages because it might fit better with the story.

Summary: The Destiny of the world is forever changed when Valaena Targaryen is the first born child of Rhaegar and Elia, especially when she holds a secret thousands of years old. A soul will always find its pair. Fem!Harry

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Chapter 1: Valaena Penumbra

Souls.

It was something people from all times sought to learn about.

Were souls real? Did only good people have one? Were people evil without one?

If Harry Potter was asked, he would say yes. Everyone is born with a soul. And sometimes when you’re lucky, your soul is tied to someone else’s.

Your perfect partner.

An amazing thing really. Something that everyone should wish to have. But it’s not always a good thing. One time there was a true pair that was born 54 years apart, and that wouldn’t have been too bad if true pairs weren’t born with only half a soul. And unfortunately, without his other half to keep him grounded, the older man went crazy and split his soul more and more thinking it was for immortality, without realizing that his soul was waiting for his other half.

But what was even worse, was that even when he had met his other half, he was not able to recognize him. He had tried to kill the baby. He mind was too far gone and what little soul he had left, it clung to that little boy’s soul. And it really just went downhill from there. They fought for almost two decades before that little boy was forced to kill him. As the boy grew up and became an adult, he never settled down, never had children, was never grounded to something.

And it went on as they say, ‘die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain’.

Fifty years after he killed his other half, he started a war. A war with the purpose to die, but not just with the magical beings. It was with all the living creatures of the world. He broke the news of magic to the rest of the world and they responded how his other half knew they would. Scared of the unknown, frightened of all that the magical world could do, angry that they couldn’t do the same, intrigued and fueled by the desire to half magic, and to get rid of it if they couldn’t.

From that point on, everything went to hell. Genocide wasn’t even the word, for as much as the muggles took, the magicals give back two-fold. The man gave-no, not gave, he drowned his foes in attack after attack. Every curse killed, every hex destroyed. Fiendfyre became what he was known for. That and the armies of Inferi. They started to call him the God of Death. The dragon he rode, the one he rescued from Gringotts which he called Antares the Nightbringer, they called him the Herald of Death. For when Antares, his sweet, sweet companion roared, it was heard for miles upon miles, letting everyone know what was to come. Fitting names really, after all when he died forty years into the war at the age of 117, he had met Death. Death who called him Master. Death who told him why he did what he did and why it all went wrong.

Of course, at first, he wasn't willing to hear it. Who wants to hear that the first person they had been forced to kill was the one person best fitted for them, a Soul made for them. Not to mention that his other half was another MAN! So no, he didn't accept it. He refused to, he just wanted to move on and be with his family. But that wasn't meant to be. He had obtained all of Death's items and now he had to deal with the aftermath of that.

Unfortunately that was only the tip of the iceberg because he was a true pair, he would only be at peace when he died with his other half, but beyond that, his pair and he had taken the lives of hundreds of thousands of innocent people. Lives that shouldn't have ended as quickly as they did, so as punishment they could not find peace until the two had to be reborn over and over again until all the time they took was used up. 

The first couple of lives were complicated. They ended up being the cause if each other's deaths more than anything else. It had taken a while but eventually, they fell in love. 

Each rebirth was different sometimes they were different genders, other lifetimes they were either both males, females or not even human at all. For instance, in one life they were both powerful dragons that live for hundreds of years. In some lives, they were in a world hundreds of years in the future where the human race had made cars hover off the ground and fly in the air. In others, they were in a past where they lived in fur huts, even before agriculture. In most lives, they fought and conquered in order to find each other, with or without magic. After all, what better way to find someone or to be found than to make yourself stand above the rest, to make oneself so known, famous or infamous, that people far away knew your name.

They lived hundreds of lives, thousands of years, and all the time accumulated so much knowledge, too much knowledge. Of course the vast majority of the knowledge they gained, really didn't help them from life to life. What use was crop sowing when there was no unused land left? What use was biomechanics when there were straw huts everywhere? 

Sometimes they would find each other really quickly, neighbors once. One time it took them seventy years to find each other, but what do you expect when you lived on different planets? The primordial gods were fickle when it came to them. The two were favored sure, but the favor of the gods came with a price.

Because they were entertaining.

Because they would do the unexpected.

There was always a price for immortality. Every other life they lived was followed by conflict. Even when they tried their hardest stay away from it all and just stick together there was a war, or a revolution, or something that had forced them to kill. It had become much too easy to kill without remorse. A number of years they had to make up never decreased, they would be stuck like this forever. It had taken their first few lives for them to figure out that Harry couldn't die until Marvolo had been born and died first. It was a curious thing, and when they had asked the primordials why that was, they had laughed and said it was more fun that way. That they believed it was a form of punishment for Harry, the knowledge that Marvolo had to die before he could. But that didn't put a damper on their lives too much, at least they knew what to protect against for the most part. 

They had also learned that only Marvolo could identify him, whether he was a man or a woman. So they had decided that in order for Harry to know it was really was Marvolo, he would either call in Harry if he was a male or Regina, from his second life if he was a female. Of course, in exchange, his other half would be called Marvolo, because Voldemort wasn’t going to work, if he was a male and Cassandra is a female.

Though an upside to all this was that Harry was allowed to bring back some of the people he lost. Unfortunately, the same soul wasn't allowed back twice in a row nor was he allowed to bring someone back every life. It was great, but it would have been better if he was allowed to bring them back humans, but that was a no as well. Then there was the fact that even if he brought them back, that didn’t mean that they could communicate. Sure Harry(or Regina) was able to share thoughts with them and give orders, comfort each other through warmth and snuggling, but there could never again be a heart to heart where he would be able to get advice. It was all a thing of the past.

And so time passed, thousands of lives passed by until they had finally come to the last life, Death had told them so. After this life, they would finally be able to attain peace. Unfortunately, for as happy as they were, the gods always had a different plan.

~~~~~~

278 AC

Screams echoed throughout the Red Keep in the sunlit afternoon. Servants ran back and forth between the kitchen and her room, bringing hot water and clean towels, taking away bloody water and towels. The Crown Princess had gone into labor in the morning. Thankfully the first child of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Crown Princess Elia was almost out. Very soon the Kingdom of Westeros would know whether they would have future Crown Prince or a Crown Princess.

Prince Rhaegar and his mother waited outside of the room. The Queen leaned against the wall as she watched her eldest son pace back and forth, worry and anticipation clear on his face. But why wouldn’t he be? His wife was already frail, to begin with, and this pregnancy had already taken a lot out of her. Who knew what would happen with this long labor. 

“Mother...do you think she's-” Rhaegar stopped mid-sentence as he watched darkness fall over the kingdom. This wasn’t right, it was still mid-day, the sun was supposed to be at it’s highest. Could his daughter-he looked towards his mother, what could this possibly mean? 

“Mother, have the gods blessed my child? O...or could this be some sort of omen?” He looked at his mother pleading for her to answer him, but as she was about to open her mouth and tell him to calm himself, loud piercing wails cut through the air. The two looked at each other and then the doors, surely, this had to mean that everything had gone well. That the child in Elia was safely out and breathing the same air they did.

They waited with held breaths until the doors opened and the head of their Grand Maester poked out. “My Prince, My Queen come in.”

He stepped out of the way and allowed for the two of them to pass through. They followed the walls the where they knew Elia laid. Only she wasn't. In her place, there was blood, so much blood that panic ran through their bodies. Elia...was she okay?

“Congratulations, Your Highness. A girl.” Grand Maester Pycelle said, bring forth a bundle wrapped in cloth.

Arms shaking, Rhaegar held out them out and Pycelle slowly positioned the child into his arms. He looked down at the child and his breath caught, what a beautiful child he held. He could see little tufts of silver hair at the front of hair head, but what really captured him were the eyes. They had opened as she was placed in his arms, only open for a moment but they were a shade of purple that even jewels would be envious of. A cute nose and small bow shaped lips. Tan skin making her features pop out. Rhaegar looked up at Pycelle, the obvious question in his eyes.

“My Prince, My Queen, if I may present to you, The Princess Valaena Penumbra of House Targaryen, First of Her Name.”

“Valaena Penumbra?”

“Yes my Prince, Princess Elia said her name must be Valaena. As for Penumbra, my Prince, you see it don’t you? The darkness outside. The moment the princess was born the sun was hidden. It is an old name for eclipse.”

“What does this mean Grand Maester?’

“I’m sorry my prince, only the gods know, and it is their decisions whether they tell you.”

Rhaegar stood silent, he understood the reasoning behind naming her Penumbra. But Valaena. That wasn't what they had discussed, what made her choose this name on her own, Rhaegar did not know, but he would find out. “I see. And how is my Lady Wife?”

“She is resting my Prince. The pregnancy and labor, it took too much out of her. She will be on bed rest for a long time.”

A solemn silence descended upon them. Was it some sort of curse put upon them, that the women who carry the Targaryen name would have difficulty having children? Were the gods really that cruel? 

“I’m sorry my Prince, it will be a couple of years before she can bare you another heir...should I wake the Princess?”

Rhaegar shook his head, “let her rest.” He looked back down at the little babe, his precious firstborn, his little girl. People had told him that even if he didn’t feel much for the child during the pregnancy, it would all change the moment he held the child. But he hadn't believed them. After all, how would his feelings change so much in with just a touch? That made no sense. But here he was. And how right they were. This little girl in his arms, his little girl, his princess. She had already become the light of his world.

He brought his little girl up and touched her forehead with his. She would be so beautiful, his Valaena. She was going to have him wrapped around his tiny little fingers, he knew it, it was already happening. He lowered her and brought his other arm up and brushed it along her plump cheek. She was so soft as if even his caress of her cheek was sharp enough to cut them.

“Son,” he turned his head toward his mother who had made her way to stand beside him, “Congratulations, she is a beautiful child. But my child, you will have to present her to your father.”

Rhaegar’s eyes narrowed, his father had become even more paranoid about him as the months passed. Aerys had started to accuse him of trying to overthrow him and put himself on the throne. Unfortunately, no matter how much he and Rhaella had tried to assure him that that wasn't the case, Aerys refused to believe them.

“Must I show her now,” he asked, already concerned for his daughter, “can it not wait a few days?”

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Rhaella spoke again, “I'll talk to him. What's most important is that the little Princess is safe.”

Rhaegar’s shoulders relaxed, “thank you, Mother.”

She smiled and nodded her head, before holding out her arms, “may I hold her?”

He held out his arms with an ‘Of course’ was on the tip of his tongue but it didn't want to leave. He looked down at his baby girl and looked back at his mother. Why? Why couldn't he let her go? His mother smiled softly and dropped her arms, she couldn't hold it against him. This was his first child; when Rhaegar was born neither she nor Aerys was willing to let anyone else hold him for a while.

“Do not worry about it, my child. Your father and I went through the same thing with you. When you need help, call for me.” She said softly.

Rhaegar slowly nodded his head and brought his arms back to his chest. A little sniffle was heard and then a full-out wail. Rhaegar looked toward his mother, “I think she needs to feed. But mother I don't want anyone…”

“My Prince, Princess Elia is awake and wishes to speak to you. Please follow me, your highness.” A servant spoke up over the wailing.

Rhaegar inclined his head and followed the girl to his wife. It was a short walk to the Princess, but it felt so long. Their hearts broke as they looked upon the paled, frail and weak woman. She turned her head to them, her glazed eyes looked over them as she moved to sit up.

Rhaella was immediately at her side, “no child, do not get up,” she said, lightly pushing Elia back onto the bed.

“But my Queen, Valaena...she is...hungry.” The tired Princess rasped out.

“A wet nurse will attend to the babe.” Rhaella replied trying to appease her good-daughter. Not that it seemed to work. The Princess vehemently shook her head, no she would not allow anyone else to do this-the gods-the gods they whispered into her ear. She knew they did, no matter what anyone would say. The voice said her babe would bring about a-a what? Elia shook her head again, “no my Queen, no one else, I won’t let anyone else nurse her.”

When Rhaella's mouth moved to argue, Elia’s eyes narrowed challengingly until the Queen nodded her head. Elia looked to her lord-husband and shakingly lifted her arms to hold the newborn. Rhaegar looked at her for a long moment before he walked to her and placed their child in her arms. Elia positioned little Valaena before opening her gown and guiding her bare breast to the child’s mouth. She winced as the babe greedily sucked on her nipple, such vigor for one born but moments ago. 

The moments ticked by until the babe finished her meal and closed her eyes, the world around her of still darkened and no interest for now. Elia tucked her breast back into her gown and gingerly set the baby against her shoulder and patted her back. The burp came soon enough and Elia settled the baby beside her. She looked at her baby for a while, such a beauty the child will be, she could just tell.

“Elia,” Rhaegar whispered as to not wake the baby. She turned to look at her lord-husband, understanding in her eyes, “what are your questions Rhaegar.”

“How are you? No-don’t answer that.”

Elia smiled softly, “I’m tired, but I’ll be fine.”

Rhaegar looked unconvinced but let it go. He asked the other question that was on his mind, “Why did you name her Valaena? I thought we had agreed that we would name her Rhaenys or Visenya?”

“I know.” 

“Then why did you not?”

Elia sighed and moved slowly to lay on her side, facing her baby, she stroked the child’s cheek.

“Elia.”

“I heard a voice.” She said softly, looking her lord-husband in the eyes.

“A voice?”

“It told me that her name should be Valaena.” Elia stated softly her eyes drifting between open and close.

Rhaegar looked around at the servants surrounding his lady-wife, “did the rest of you hear anything?”

They all shook their down facing heads, they didn’t want to do anything against their Lady but, it was their Prince asking. Rhaegar turned back to her ready to ask more questions but stopped upon seeing that she had fallen asleep. He turned to Grand Maester Pycelle, questions in his eyes.

Pycelle shook his head, “she is on the milk of the poppy my Prince, her mind just imagined it.” Rhaegar gave a nod of understanding.

“Valaena is a fine name. As the mother of Aegon and his sisters, she was a formidable woman. It is a strong name.” Rhaella interrupted, and she had a point, Rhaegar thought, Lady Valaena Velaryon was a formidable woman who was able to keep her children in check until Aegon had decided to got out and conquer the Kingdoms of Westeros. And if rumors were true, they had still listened to her word until Valaena had moved on.

Rhaegar looked back down and took in the sight of his sleeping lady-wife and newborn. By the gods how he wished he had been able to take Elia to Dragonstone like he had wanted, but his father had intervened and put an end to that, not that that would stop him from trying again. He stroked his baby’s cheek, quickly bringing his hand to his chest as she squirmed at his touch. A light sleeper it seemed.

“Let us leave,” he whispered to those in the room. Other than his mother, they bowed and swiftly exited the room. Rhaegar was the last to leave, he closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. It had finally sunk in, he was a father now. He had a little baby girl that would look up to him and depend on him.

He thought back to how he had even gotten married in the first place. Initially, his father was going to send Steffon Baratheon out to find him a bride, but the King had changed his mind overnight, stated that there would never be a woman with enough Valyrian blood and social standing to match his son. So he had decided the Rhaegar should marry the Princess of Dorne, no matter her ‘filthy blood’, she was the only one that could fit his expectations, Aerys announced, uncaring of the offense he was so clearly flinging at the royal family of Dorne.

Within a month the two had been wed, they were not in love but after all these months, there was definitely close enough affection to be called love.

“So you are really a father now huh?”

Rhaegar looked up and into the eyes of his best friend. He smiled softly, looking back down at the floor, “yes.”

“She’s going to be a beauty.”

“Yes.”

“We are going to be swing out swords at every man within ten feet over her.”

“Yes.”

“You are already wrapped around her finger.”

He looked back up at his most trusted, “yes.”

~~~~~

A girl.

She was a girl again.

She was a girl in the medieval times.

She was a girl-no a Princess in medieval times.

She was a Princess in medieval times seeing a ghost.

She was Valaena Targaryen First of Her Name and it seemed she couldn't catch a break in this life either.

The sun only shone again on the next day.


	2. Here There Be Fire

Chapter 2: Here There Be Fire

 

It had been a few months since the birth of the Princess and the kingdom was in celebration. Ravens had been sent to all the Lords announcing the birth of the Princess and the tourney that would be held in her honor and a few months time, enough time for all the Lords to make their way to King’s Landing. All that was left to now was to present her to the King. Something Rhaegar was not at all looking forward to. If he...if the King said anything bad about his daughter...Rhaegar didn’t know how he would take it. Only a few moons old, and already the amount of power she held over him was astounding.

 

He stood over her crib and watched her stare at the doll in his hands. Her smile lit up the entire room. He smiled sadly at her, unable to keep the sadness he would feel when his father would inevitably look down his nose and scorn her. She wasn’t a pure Targaryen, and that was equal to a rat in his eyes. Rhaegar lifted her out of her crib and held her gently in his arms. His beautiful little Princess, no matter what anyone else thought or said, she would be his most precious.

 

“Come now little one, let us get this over with.” He said looking down at her. He walked out of the room and down the halls to make his way to the throne room, where undoubtedly his father would be. The trip to the throne room was short and fast, faster than Rhaegar had ever remembered to be. There were already quite a few people there, among the most important was his father’s hand, Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and his newly introduced daughter, Cersei and Lord Steffon Baratheon, his father's cousin, and his wife Lady Cassana, whom had returned to King’s Landing a little over two weeks ago from Essos. His task to find Rhaegar a wife had been cut short when Aerys himself had decided Elia would marry Rhaegar.

 

Rhaegar walked into the throne room with his head held high, his grip on his Princess tightening. He stopped right in front of steps leading up to the throne and bowed before straightening and looking at his father, “Father, may I present my daughter Valaena.”

 

His teeth clenched as Aerys just stared. When enough had become enough, Rhaegar turned to leave but was stopped. “Bring...her to me.” His father said lowly and slowly.

 

Rhaegar hesitated for a visible moment until he conceded and slowly climbed up the steps to stand before the unbathed King. His eyes widened as his blood purist of a father held out his arms to take Valaena into them. Slowly. So very slowly, Rhaegar lowered his baby into his father's arms.

 

King Aerys stared at the little baby in his arms, watched as she scrunched her eyes together before slowly opening them. Oh, the beauty of her eyes were breathtaking. It was like she was staring into his open soul...his little princess.

 

The dreams and whispers...they had proved to be true.

 

Aerys brought his hand up to touch her cheeks before stopping short. He stared angrily at his hand, his nails, they could hurt his Princess. He barked at his servant boy, “why haven't you cut my nails! My princess could be cut by them boy! I should have your hea-oh, oh oh, it's ok love no one's going to hurt you.” He cooed, rocking Valaena, unaware of the gasps floating around the hall.

 

He glared at the trembling boy, “if she cries because of you…” he trailed off, there was no need to say anything more.

 

“Father.”

 

Aerys’ head snapped up to look at his son, “what?”

 

Rhaegar took in a deep breath, of all the ways he thought this would go...this definitely wasn't one of them. He motioned to his daughter, “Valaena, she is-"

 

“Perfect,” he grinned his yellow teeth at her, “just like the dreams told me she would be.”

 

Rhaegar’s eyes narrowed, his delusional father and his...dreams, his paranoid dreams. Always for how someone was out to ruin and destroy him or their family. No. Rhaegar would not allow his daughter to be caught up in his crazy. He swooped down and took her from his father, uncaring of the way he growled at him.

 

“Give her back to me!”

 

“No. She is only a few months old she doesn't need to be surrounded by all these people, she only needs rest.”

 

“No! Give her back! She can take rest in my arms!”

 

Just as Rhaegar was about responding, sniffling caught his ears, followed by a gurgle and whimpering. He looked down and watched as slow comprehension set in. His baby was going to start crying.

 

He braced himself for the inevitable noise she was about to produce. And it happened, she opened her mouth and let out a wail unlike and heard before. The wail of a strong, healthy child. One that wouldn't go down without a fight. He rocked her back and forth, so clearly unknowledgeable about what to do.

 

His father sneered at him, “you don’t know what you’re doing little boy. Give her here. Now.”

 

Rhaegar hesitated, what was he supposed to do? He could hand her to him and hope beyond all hope that Aerys wouldn’t add to the noise, or keep her and definitely have his father add to the wailing. Rhaegar closed his eyes and slowly placed his baby girl back into his father’s arms. And the strangest thing happened, she stopped crying. He watched in shock as his father smiled with his crooked and yellow teeth down at his baby girl.

 

“What a pretty little dragon you are.” Aerys cooed down at her. His mind clear of anything but the little dragon in his arms, “oh what a fierce, beautiful dragon you'll be, my pretty, pretty princess.”

 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

 

When the newly dubbed Valaena Targaryen had fully opened her eyes, she cursed. Going by the clothing the people scuffling around her were wearing, she was once again born in the past. She looked up at the pretty woman holding her, she cooed something soft and low down at her, her mother she presumed. She was a pretty, if frail, woman. Olive skin, dark hair, plump lips, a beautiful set of black eyes, and from what she could feel a very flat chest.

 

But she looked very nice, so that was a plus, but damn it, she had told Him that she didn’t want to go back into the past for this life. Asshole. She heard movement come from the other way, soft and melodic, but still, a man’s voice, follow and braced herself for the new encounter. The being that filled her vision was not at all what she had imagined. He was beautiful, with long flowing silver hair, pale skin, and these beautiful, beautiful purple eyes. She had seen purple eyes before, hell she had even had purple eyes...but never on a human.

 

 She watched as the beautiful man leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, before pressing one onto her mother’s, with the pull she felt for the woman, what else could she be. The man, or maybe a boy still, just almost fully grown, must have been her father. By Death, what did she look like then? It could have gone extremely well, or extremely bad. She felt herself being lifted and held in her father’s arms. She smiled up at the man, he wore a crown on his head, a Prince? Or maybe a King? He would be old enough, she remembered being crowned as King when she was only a year or two old, age didn’t matter when it came to issues like this. Especially in the old times, from the look of the room and the clothing the servants around them had on, she must have been in the medieval times, at least.

 

She smiled at the man, he spoke to her softly and caressed her face. The look in his eyes when he looked at her, it was like the universe spun around her. His first child then, or at least his first daughter. She looked at him a little longer before his rocking got the better of her and her eyes slowly drifted shut.

 

The first few weeks of her life, Valaena-that was a name she had never had-was spent watching her surroundings, listening to the whispers in the wind, whispers that she had no understanding of what they said, but she listened all the same.

 

She really didn't know how many weeks, months even, had passed, but finally, she was taken out of her room. Her father had taken her out of her crib and took her down a long, long corridor. She watched as he walked her through a large archway and into a crowd. He walked forward at a slow pace, his grip on her tightening, he stopped spoke something, his grip tightened even further. She could feel him climb upstairs. Then she was brought down and ended up in another pair of arms. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of the man, frankly, he looked absolutely disgusting. His hair was all matted and greasy, his teeth were yellow and gross, and he smelled something awful. His face must have been handsome once, she could see traces of her father in it. But his eyes, it was his eyes looked at her as if she was a god taken human form.

 

It interested her, what had he seen, what did he know that would make him look at her like that. She watched him speak to her father before she was back in her father’s arms. She knew this was a dirty way to go, these movements back and forth though...she was a baby now, who could blame her. She let out a wail and kept it going until she was placed back in her….grandfather’s arms.

 

He smiled with his gross teeth back at her and she couldn't help but smile back up at him. She always had a spot for the crazy ones, and without a doubt, he was one. She got cozy in his arms and fell back asleep, she could worry about this world later.

 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

 

“ _ _Kepa__!” yelled a little voice running around the throne room with no care in the world. Heads turned towards the voice and heads bowed to the owner.

 

Rhaegar looked to his daughter, “Valaena, sweet one, please I'm in the middle of something important.”

 

The little princess quickly went over to him, where is stood in front of the throne, and hugged her father, winding her little arms around his legs. She grinned up at him, all her little teeth bare to the world.

 

“Come here my little dragon,” another voice called to her. Valaena looked up to her grandfather and took the laborious task of walking up the steps.

 

“Be careful my princess,” her grandfather said coming down the steps to pick her up and carry her back to the throne. He sat back down, carefully placing her on his lap so she wouldn't cut herself on the melted swords.

 

“So why have you come this way my dragon?” The King questioned in a soothing tone he only took with the little princess. He grinned back when she smiled up at him.

 

“Aerys being nice?” She asked him with a tilt of her head, a series of gasps following her question. No matter how much he doted on her, there was no way that the King would excuse this. Especially not when the little girl had questioned him like this in front of all the people in the hall.

 

“Valaena!” Her father called out, truly worried for her safety. Rhaegar watched with bated breath as the two of them turned to him, “ _ _Kepa__? What’s wrong?”

 

“That was rude. You shouldn’t say such things.” He said in a firm tone, “what is it that you need sweet one?” He asked with a softer tone.

 

Valaena’s smile widened and she clapped her hands, “ _ _Muña__ ,” she said giggling, “the baby coming.”

 

Another wave of whispers, as well as congratulatory salutations, floated around the room. She turned back to her grandfather, “ _ _Kepa__  go to __Muña__?” She asked nodding her head.

 

Aerys smiled indulgently down at her, “of course my darling.” He raised his head sharply to his son, “go to your wife Rhaegar.”

 

Her father nodded his head and quickly excused himself from the throne room. She smiled as she watched him go. The past two years had made it clear to Regi-Valaena, Valaena was her name here-the past two years had made it clear to her that there wasn’t ‘in love’ between her parent, but there was a semblance of fondness between the two, and for marriages like theirs...even that was incredible.

 

Valaena looked at all the people around the throne room, most refused to meet her eyes. The past two years had flown by for her,  she had grown tall, taller than most would be at her age, her eyes were still such a purple color that it seemed like they glowed, her skin still sun-kissed, not as much as her mother, but she was nowhere near the pale milk color of her father’s side. Her hair though that was mysterious as her eyes it seemed. Instead of being all black or the silver of her father, it was a mixture of both. Well, not so much a mixture as a harsh separation of colors. Going up from one tip of her ear to the other and forward to her forehead the was the silver of moonlight. And the rest was the black of a moonless night. At least that was what the servants and court people around her had said.

 

And she agreed. She has been very beautiful in past lives, so she understood the consequences that turned heads brought. While it brought many open doors, in this time period, it was better to not stand out. She let out an inaudible sigh and cozied into her grandfather's lap. She looked at the people all around her and she looked at her grandfather's Hand. He was a conniving one, she could tell, she had met so many, too many throughout the years. And his daughter, Cersei Lannister was as conniving as her father but with less than half the control. She would be one to watch out for as well.

 

She smiled and waved as she caught Steffon Baratheon watching her. He had been nice to her on the few occasions she had met him, or rather the few times her Grandfather had allowed someone other than those with the Targaryen name around her. But even still he had only been around her as many times as he had because of his Targaryen mother. He was sweet and kind enough, his wife as well, but his sons, his eldest Robert was, well she had never really met him, maybe for her birth celebration he had come, but her memories of that were foggy at best. His second son Stannis needed to get laid or needed all the nitrous oxide in the world. How someone so young could be that rigid, she had no idea. And his third son Renly, he was year older, and he acted the way a three-year-old should. The most annoying being in the world, but she found him funny all the same.

 

Valaena turned back to her grandfather and wrapped her arms around his waist. She turned to the side and laid her legs across his lap. “Aerys,” she whispered, “let’s go watch the fire.” She giggled as he nuzzled her hair, before facing the audience, “You are all dismissed.” He got up and placed his arms under her and carefully walked down the steps of the throne.

 

Once they were down, Aerys turned to his Kingsguard, mainly Ser Lewyn Martell and Ser Gerold Hightower. She liked the both of them, but her great-uncle, she loved him. He would always tickle her and help her hide when she didn’t want to be bothered. He never failed to make her smile and laugh, though they tried to keep it as secretive as possible from her grandfather. He liked her fondness for his Kingsguard, particularly Lewyn, less than he liked her being around Tywin Lannister. “The lions can never be trusted.” He had told her on one of their walks through the gardens. And she had taken it to heart, no matter how crazy and paranoid he was, he had still lived in this world longer than she had.

 

Valaena watched as he narrowed his eyes at all of one’s there, “do not follow us. My Princess and I are going to have some alone time. Do. Not. Follow.” He gave them one last look before he made his way out of the room, not giving them any chance to respond. Not that they would put up much a fight with what he ordered, no matter how much more sane he seemed to be now.

 

The journey to the secret room took a while. They walked down below the dungeons, through secret passages that only the two of them knew about if the many, many cobwebs and rats and other pests were any indication. But it was their secret, a secret she knew could never be told to anybody else. After a while, they had finally reached the little dark secluded room. It was a place someone would have to purposely be looking for and even then you’d have to be with someone who knew their way out in order to not get lost in the passageways.

 

He opened the door and walked through the threshold into the brightly lit room. He set her down and they walked towards the fire that raged in the middle. They sat down in front of it, she watched as he quickly started to sweat, within moments it floods down his forehead, “Aerys, you should sit back.” She said to him without the child grammar. She had no worries about how she acted with him, no one would believe him if he told anyone that she wasn’t a normal child, he was already saying that anyways.  But at least he listened to her, she didn’t need to explain to anyone how it was that the King had been burned, much less why. She grinned at him and turned back to the pit of fire.

 

Her eyes lit up as she watched the fire crackle and swirl. It was warm against her skin. It was inviting and soothing. It was calming and captivating. And inside it laid something she hadn’t thought she’d see ever in this world. It was beautiful, a mix of black and white, just like her hair. It was large too. Very large. It glowed with the heat of the fire, calling to come alive.

 

There in the middle of the fire sat her dragon egg.

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

A big thank you to all of you who reviewed/followed/favorited(especially all 3), it really means a lot!

 

Kepa: Father in High Valyrian

Muña: Mother in High Valyrian

 

 


	3. A Spring Journey

Valaena sat in the dingy dungeon, as close as she could get to the fire without having to fear it burning her clothes. She sighed looked at the egg longingly, she wanted it to hatch already but no, the knowledge for that had been lost long ago. She had hatched dragon eggs before, hell she had been a dragon before, but each place had different rules, and in this world, with the little amount of magic that it had...would it even be possible?

Valaena sighed again and pushed back her wide sleeves before caressing the egg. The fire didn’t bother her. It was apparent that her magic, the shallow amount of it that was within her, went to protecting her from fire. But that was it, in many of her lives before, it would stop her falls, or warn her impending danger, or hell even allowing her to make, move and change things. Now, as far as she knew, this was all that was left in this life. It was another reason for her wanting to hatch the egg, in this world, the maesters and the books always said that it was when the dragons died that magic died, or vice versa. So what better way to know than to do so.

Valaena brought her knees to her chest and groaned, her head dropping onto her knees. Her stupid fucking ancestors, their stupid fucking wars and their insane beliefs that they are dragons.

‘Fire cannot kill a dragon.’ A voice whispered in her mind.

“Yeah fire can't kill a dragon. Too bad those fuckers didn't understand that they're not dragons.” She replied to the voice. Her family was just full of the most ridiculous and eccentric people, and not even in the good way. Just crazy fucks that drank wildfire or jumped into fire, or her favorite one, the assholes who declared war against each with dragons, just because they didn’t want a woman on the throne. 

Stupid Fucks.

By Death, there wasn’t enough times she could say that and be tired. Aegon the Conqueror must be bemoaning in the afterlife about the stupidity of his line. She raised her head and grabbed the little harp next to her. Her father had given it to her for her last birthday celebration, when she had shown an interest in it. It had been a few life times since she played the harp, especially the small ones. She crossed her legs again and brought the harp to her lap. She strummed the strings and closed her eyes as she let the music take over her body. She flinched as her finger plucked at the wrong string. What a pain it was having to learn to play an instrument all over again. Every rebirth meant having to train her muscles for everything from the beginning, from instruments to weapons to martial arts. The worst though was having to dumb herself down in order not to arouse too much suspicion. Prodigy was one thing, but in these times, there was a thin line between being a prodigy and consorting with the devil and gaining powers, especially at the age of three. 

Though at least it was a small blessing here, that while frowned upon, it wasn’t a great worry to the common people or the rich and powerful, after all how many centuries had passed since true sorcery ruled the world. 

Valaena smiled softly at the egg before her, if everything went smoothly, the little pulses she felt would come into fruition. She already knew which soul she wanted born, she need it. It had been so long since they were together. 

She closed her eyes and stopped playing, it was time to go already. “I’ll be back,” she said to the egg, “I’m going with Rhaegar and Aerys to Harrenhal for a tourney. It’ll be a few months, so be careful, and make sure not to hatch until I come back.” She laughed, “I have to go you know. Normally I wouldn’t care but...He told me to, so I must.”

Valaena got up off the floor and caressed the egg one last time, before walking out the the door and back into the secret passage way. She clenched her fist and quickly made her way out. She had heard mutterings about this upcoming tourney, about how it was actually her father who had orchestrated it in order to have all the great lords so that he could hold a great council to unseat Aerys from his throne. Noble endeavor, stupid and not nearly secret enough, after all her grandfather had gotten wind of it probably thanks to a certain Spider with a capital S, but noble, nonetheless. She couldn’t blame him though, while loving and doting with her, her grandfather was still cruel to others, not and much as before but it was not that much of an improvement. 

So here they were, getting ready to set off on a journey to Harrenal for the supposed name-day celebration of Lord Whent’s maiden daughter. It would be her, her father, her grandfather, and her...uncle Viserys, along with most of the Kingsguard that were going. Her muña and haedar were going to stay behind with her grandmother. Her mother because she was too pregnant to journey anywhere and Rhaenys because she was still too young to go on a long journey. Of course she was too, but she said she wanted to go and Aerys said she would. 

Valaena slowly pulled the door open and slightly poked her head out, making sure no one was there before she walked through. There was no need for word to get back to her father from nosey servants about her comings and goings. Especially the ones that were here from other houses, those were the ones to look out for, after all the information would make its way to their Lord or Lady first, before ever reaching her father’s ears. 

She walked to the throne room as quick as possible. That was where Aerys and Rhaegar had told her to meet them. She arrived later than she would have if it had been a normal day, just about every person was stopping to ask why she wasn't with her father and grandfather already. She walked through the threshold and looked around for her father and grandfather. There in the middle of the room, surrounded by many servants and knights were the two of them, Aerys getting more and more agitated at all the people fussed around him, her grandmother included. 

Valaena couldn’t help but to roll her eyes, this family she was a part of was such a hassle. Sure they were amusing and she felt a love for them as she did in each of her lives, but there really was no love lost between her grandparents. Aerys was further away from the edge than before but even that was still too crazy, and Rhaella was too preoccupied with Viserys and Rhaenys and ignored pretty much all else. Her muna was frail and weak and her kepa was unnecessarily obsessed with an ancient prophecy like a fucking weirdo. If she had learned one thing in all her lives it was that the person obsessed with a prophecy tended to get themselves and the people around them killed. Oh if she were to get ‘killed’ because of him-

Valaena took in a deep breath and counted back from ten in High Valyrian, something her grandfather was adamant about teaching her. She let out a deep breath as she finished, there was a reason she was reborn in this world, she couldn’t let nuisances such as those get in her way.

“Kepa! Aerys!” She called out, gaining the attention of the whole room. She put on a bright smile and walked to them, her smile also being flashed at the people surrounding her family as the parted for her. She stopped in front of the two and tilted her head to the side, “we go now?”

The two tall men smiled down at her and nodded, “of course, we were just waiting for you, my beautiful dragon.” Aerys said, holding out his hand for her, “now let us go to the carriages, yes?”

Valaena beamed, nodding at him excitedly as she grabbed a hold of his hand with her right. She turned and held out her other hand for her great uncle Lewyn to take the harp. Once her hand was free she held it out for her father to take, “kepa?” Her father quickly took her hand and the three made their way to carriages with the knights right behind them. As they walked through the Keep, she couldn't help but once again marvel yet hate the size of it. She understood why it was so big, with all the secret and not so secret passages but, damn if it weren't trying on her legs. So what if they were longer than other children her age or even those of a couple years older, the walk was still too long and took too much time. 

The moment she saw the carriages, she let out a breath of relief, the walk was finally over. Her legs relaxed as they walked up to the carriages. She couldn't help but stare at them. Sure she had seen carriages, ridden carriages, hell even made carriages, but there was always something different with each reality. The techniques used, the material, the finishes, all of it. It was beautiful, and always fascinated her, there was always something new that caught her eye about them. She felt her hand being squeezed and she looked to her father, “let us go.”

“Come my Dragon,” her grandfather said at the same time, as he too tugged on her hand, “let's go to my carriage.”

She looked at her father and grandfather and shook her head, “I want to ride horse.”

The two of them looked down at her for a moment before her father crouched down to her eye level, “come now my princess, you know you’re too young for that.” She shook her head again in defiance, there was no way she was going to pick between the two of them. Their relationship was already strained before she came along and her birth seemed to have made it worse, no, not seemed; it did.

The two of them were always at odds with one another when it came to her. If she was spending time with her father, Aerys would always interrupt with some excuse to take her away for him, not that her father was any better. They both seemed to believe the other was a bad influence of her...like she needed any help in that.

“No. I want to ride.” She started looking at the both of them. It took only a few minutes for them to relent, “very well,” her father said grabbing her hand, “let us head to my horse.” 

As he started to walk to his horse, she slipped her hand out from his grip and ran to Arthur, grabbing his big hand with her two small ones, she looked up at him and smiled, “I will ride with Arthur.” She stated as if it was a fact already known. As if neither of the men would have something to say against it.

“No.” Her father and grandfather said together, the possessive bastards. She pouted and turned to look at the two of them, “why? Arthur is not strong?”

Rhaegar and Aerys walked to them and her father crouched down, “he is sweetling, but-”

“Then why I can’t go?”

“I don’t trust anyone with your life, my dragon,” Aerys said, “not even my kingsguard, not even your father.” He glared at all the men as she stared at him, “I trust Arthur. He protect me, right?” She asked looking up at the one dubbed Sword of the Morning. He tensed before he looked into her eyes before dropping down onto one knee, “it would be my greatest honor Princess Valaena.”

She giggled at him and patted his helmet covered head, “let’s go now,” she pulled for him to get up. He stood up swiftly and looked to her father and grandfather for permission, she followed his gaze and looked imploringly at the two of them, playing up the fact that they could never deny her something for too long, that was if they denied in the first place. Her big eyes gleamed with a layer of moisture, and then it all paid off. 

“Very well,” Aerys relented, “but after the first camp you ride with-”

“Kepa,” she exclaimed, smiling widely at her father. It had been awhile since the two of them had been able to spend any time alone together. She missed talking to him, though it was mostly for the fact that he was a great storyteller and she seemed to make him smile more. She turned to Aerys, “after papa.” That's what she called Aerys, since many of the people of the court seemed to be put off by her called Aerys by his name even though the man himself didn’t mind. But what could one do, pleasing their subject is what a ruler did. She couldn’t complain, it didn’t cost her anything to say it, besides it helped that whenever she called him that, he let her do whatever she wanted. 

This time was no exception, “fine,” he agreed with narrowed eyes. She beamed a smile at him before turning back to Arthur, looked up at him with the most innocent look she could. She smiled down at her and gently led her to his horse, before lifting her up and placing her up front in the saddle, trying to place both her legs on to one side, but she wasn’t having it.

“No,” she would not do that. There was no way she was going to ride the whole trip sitting like some...princess, but no matter, she lifted her right leg and placed it on the other side so that she straddled the saddle.

“But my princess, ladies shouldn’t-”

“No,” was all she said before turning her head to look behind her and patting the empty space on the saddle. He looked at it for a moment before he shook his head fondly and climbing up onto his horse. He pulled her back until her back was resting against his armoured abdomen and grabbed the reins so that she was sitting in between his arms. He looked behind him and watched as everyone took their places on horses or carriages like the young prince Viserys. Once everyone was ready to set out, he lightly kicked the horse with his heel and they started off at a slow trot. 

They passed the people who had lined up in the streets to watch them off , Valaena waving with both hands that the common folk, after all what was a ruler without the support of their people, by Death did she have a lot of work to do thanks to Aerys. But it was no big deal, she would do what needed to be done, and bring back the faith of the people to her family. She smiled as people pointed at her, smiled at her, waved at her. She heard yells of, ‘what a pretty princess’, and ‘look at the color of her eyes, I’ve never seen a purple of that color’, ‘could she really put a stop to King Aerys’ terror?’, though that was more of a whisper her ears seemed to pick up. 

This was the first time she was allowed to leave the Red Keep, so she, of course, drank in her surroundings. The greens of the grass and the trees, the smell of everything other than the rank of human feces, the bright blue of the sky, the sound of the birds, the winds, the hooves of the horses, the wheels of the carriages. It was beautiful, wonderful, all-consuming. It was then and there she decided she would never allow herself to be stuck in King’s Landing, She would venture this wide and beautiful Land of Westeros, no matter what anyone would say. 

They had been traveling for a few hours, her asking Arthur about everything near and far. So far he had taken all her questions in stride and answered them to the best of his knowledge. That was why she decided to ask him what she had wanted to all along. She looked around, making sure her father wasn’t near them before she spoke.

“Arthur?” She said looking up at him, catching his eyes when he turned his head down to her.

“Yes Princess?”

“Can I trust you?” She felt him still against her back.

“My Princess?” He questioned, eyes and brows furrowed in question at her, of all the things she would ask…

She lowered her head and looked out to the long road ahead of them,“Can I trust you? Will you protect me when I can’t? If I’m asleep and can’t wake up, will you be by my side protecting me?”

“I-my Princess-I-how do you know these-what brought this-?”

She interrupted him, “Will you be my Morning Star?” All she needed was and an answer from him, she took one of his hands into her and squeezed it tightly, “will you be the one who protects me from any and every foe?” 

“Yes.”

Valaena looked back up at Arthur and smiled. She brought their clasped hands up to his lips, her hand at his lips and pressed it to them before bringing it back down and doing the same to his.

“My Princess?” He gasped, not understanding what she was doing, why she would kiss his hand.

“It’s a promise Arthur. You cannot break it. Buildings can be rebuilt, fields can be resown, but a promise cannot be unbroken.”

“Yes, it is as you say your grace. It will be an unbroken promise if I can help it.”

She hummed in agreement, it was the best she was going to get from him. No matter how favored by Aerys she was, the Kingsguard’s duty was to protect and obey the King first and then his heir. 

They rode for the rest of the day without tension, she asked every question she could think of and he answered to the best of his ability. She had also asked her kepa question after question about the kingdom and the place they were going, about how to keep the people happy and safe. Whether or not it was better to keep the peace through force or to talk it out.

By the time the party had come to a stop, the skies had darkened and soon night would fall with all its terrors. She stayed seated on the horse with Arthur and the servants, squires, and knights around her set up tents, well most of them anyways, Jaime Lannister was standing around and watching the other servants. She didn’t miss how the servant girls gazes stayed on him longer than appropriate, but she couldn’t fault them for it, she too found his beautiful face, enhanced by the blonde hair and green eyes, quite entrancing. 

After a few more moments of waiting, Arthur finally descended from his horse and brought her down after. He held her hand and they found their way to the tent that she would share with Rhaegar. Upon seeing them approach, her kepa smiled and bent down, his arms spread wide to embrace her. She slipped her hand out of Arthur’s grasp and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. In almost every lifetime, the embraces and kisses she received from those who would be her parents filled her up with more joy than she knew what to do with. True, Rhaegar had been right beside her and Arthur for most of the day, but that meant nothing, she was a child and his first born at that, she was entitled to all the hugs and kisses she wanted. 

She sat in between her father and grandfather as dinner was served, some fowl they had shot down along with some bread. Her mouth happily opening to both sides as the fed her, Viserys sat at Areys’ side trying to her his fowl by himself because he was a...big boy. It was fine, that was how most boys acted at that age, no matter the time period. 

After they had eaten, she was brought back to the tent and tucked into the covers, “Kepa you sleep too?”

He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, “In a little bit, my love, you just sleep, it’s been a long day.” She didn’t bother to stifle her yawn and only nodded her head as her eyes closed. Her dreams were dark and cold, yet somehow warmth filled her filled her as she walked aimlessly. Faint voices whispered in her ear in the language she had fully yet to grasp. But one phrase she knew. One that had followed her since to beginning of it all.

“Come to me.”

*

The next day she rode with her father, just a few horses behind the lead horse. The day was pretty much spent the same as the last, only she asked more questions about what rulers would do in situations and history. Yes, she had been a ruler in many lifetimes, but each time was different from the last. The things she could do in some lives couldn’t be done in others. There was also the fact that it was maybe only a handful of lives where she had inherited the throne, and only in one of them was she a woman. The rest of the time she had led armies and taken over lands. The medieval period was not a time when women were welcomed to become a queen with marriage or a prince to wed them, never by themselves. 

Thankfully, Rhaegar answered every question with a great deal of thought and patients. Though she could sense that he was wondering why she kept asking him these. 

“Valaena?”

And there it was.

“Yes Kepa?”

“These questions. Why-why do you ask these? You’re too young to have to think about any of this.”

She smiled up at him, “I going to be queen. I must know this, it never too early.”

The looks of pity and sounds of disbelief that were sent her way by those who had overheard didn’t offend her. Her skin wasn’t so thin as to be hurt by something as trifling as the opinions and thoughts of those that don’t matter. 

“Oh Valaena dear, you will be queen, with your brother, if the one inside your muna is a boy, will be your king.”

“No.” Valaena stated. That definitely would not happen. 

“No?”

She shook her head, “no, I marry who I want. No brother. No Viserys.”

Rhaegar sighed, he wouldn’t put up a fight with her, what was the point of getting into an argument with your four-year-old daughter about things she didn’t fully understand after all. “We shall leave this conversation for later Valaena.” But he wouldn’t let her out of this, the dragon needed three heads. His three children, if they had any hope of defeating the enemies from across the Wall. 

“Hm.” She said in agreement, they would leave it for later, but she would never change her mind. 

And the day went on, she asked more questions, received more answers, took in the different flowers, the animals, the different shapes the clouds made, all of it with her father holding on tight to her.

*

The next day was spent riding with Aerys...and wasn’t that a ride. It seemed like the more they rode, the more it seemed like the journey would never end. She didn’t ask Aerys many questions, his mind was a little too far gone for her to be able to make much use of the things he would tell her, but some of them did prove to be quite useful. She had asked him if he had anything on his mind, and he whispered to her that he was planning on appointing Jaime Lannister to the Kingsgaurd to fill up the position left by Ser Grandison. It was to spite Tywin Lannister, she knew, but would the honor be worth all the trouble it would bring? 

“The little Lannister girl at the castle seems to think it’s a good idea.”

She turned her head sharply to face him, “what Lannister girl?”

“Tywin’s other spawn. The one he wanted your father to marry.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Cersei Lannister?”

“Yes.” He replied nodding his head.

Valaena faced forward again, her mind running with what he had just told her. The girl was trouble. She liked to cook up schemes all the time, and with Elia on constant bed rest, it was easy for her to bring the court ladies to her side. 

Tsk.

Even after all this time, the obsessed girl still hadn’t given up on her father. Valaena could bet her life to the thought Cersei Lannister prayed for Elia to die so she could become the next queen. The girl would probably come up with some plan to try and get her children on the throne.

Valaena scoffed, like that would ever happen while she lived. 

But why would she try and convince Aerys to make Jaime...her eyes narrowed. The two were very close, much too close to be justified by being twins. She had seen them share these glances between them, going into rooms together and leaving much later... 

Valaena wanted to slap herself at her stupidity, they were fucking. 

The Lannister Twins were fucking.

And because they were fucking, Cersei Lannister wanted Jaime Lannister to always be close by, and if she became queen...who better to protect her and her twin brother, who also happened to be her lover. But where would that leave her father? What use was a knight of the Kingsguard that didn’t put the life of the King and his heir first?

But on the other hand...a devilish smirk found its way onto her face, she could make use of this, after all, what guarantee was there that she would even be queen and Jaime was well on his way to becoming one of the greatest swordsmen that Westeros had ever seen. 

So she would let it happen, a spring journey could always use a game. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! Drop a review and tell me what you thought!


	4. The Dragon and The Wolf

The journey to Harrenhal took a little more than a week, but damn if Valaena hadn’t been over her trip exceedingly quick. Her butt was sore enough to last her a lifetime, not to mention the long remaining bow-leggedness after getting off the horses. Thankfully, it was overall quite the entertaining journey, but it would have been the even better if it hadn’t been for the wonderful still water, which in turn lead to the one thing she could never conquer in all her lives. 

Mosquitos.

Not even He knew how many times she had been bitten during the many nights. One would think that her magic would be able to repel them...but no, they were the biggest of threats here. Which she was thankful for, what was she supposed to do if they had diseases like malaria or dengue fever or one of the other many those shits carry. _‘But what diseases did they have here in place of others’, she had to ask herself, there was always a disease._

No.

 

She wouldn’t think about this right now. It was not the time. She was supposed to be having fun here, her first tourney, and of course, she would have to put all her support into rooting for her father to win at the dubbed _Tourney of Harrenhal_. 

Harrenhal was...well it wasn’t the worst looking castle that she had seen before. The scorch marks weren’t all that...bad. Well no, it really was, but from what she had seen, with some, probably a lot of, full-time fixers, the castle could be made back into it former glory. Not that anyone wanted anything to with the haunted castle. Why the Whents like staying here was a mystery to her… but a lordship was better than none, which she could accept as an excuse.

Though only a little since the ghosts that could supposedly be heard screaming, were probably assholes, if their life stories were to be believed. So it good thing she couldn’t see any ghosts this time around. The thought of having to deal with her own future problems while being sidetracked with an unfulfilled ghost just didn’t appeal to her. 

It was the morning of the third day of the tourney and people were just barely starting to come out of their tents and campsites. Valaena had woken up extra early that morning in order to take a walk outside, not that she really needed to, seeing that Rhaegar had already left the bed when she awoke. She scurried around, hiding in between the large tent flaps or trees, making sure that none of the Kingsguard or any of the little knights or would-be knight that ran around, could see her. 

Seeing her coast clear, she made a run for the strip of grass in between a couple of large tents. Caught up in being faster than the wind, she didn’t have time to stop before she ran face first right into-

She rubbed her nose and looked up from her seat on the floor. A slow flush crept up on her face. The man was handsome. Handsome and wild. With a head of shaggy black hair for that just-rolled-out-of-bed look, lips that didn’t shy away from smiling, a chiseled jawline and pretty grey eyes. Though the color of his eyes wasn’t what caught her attention-maybe a little-but the wild, hot-blooded look in them. Like he knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to take it. But at this moment, they were wide with surprise and with a hint of worry.

He bent forward and held out his hand, “are you alright Princess Valaena?”

How did he...ah yes. Her hair. No one in the kingdom had her hair. She smiled and grabbed his offered hand, “I’m fine. Thank you Ser…” she trailed off.

“No, no ser your Grace. Just Brandon.”

The Wild Wolf. 

He really was as handsome and wild as the rumors said. The handsome, she could see and the wild...well two peas in a pod.

“Thank you Brandon Stark.”

“Oh? You’ve heard of me?”

She smiled at him, “yes,” she nodded her head, “rumors of you reach the Red Keep.”

“Is that so? Well, rumors of your intelligence run all the way up north.”

She tilted her head and looked at him in confusion, rumors of her intelligence? Had she let on too much? After all the thousands of years she lived, most of the time it was just too hard to stay childish or dumb for long, especially in a world like this. The faster one learned, the faster one survived. It was known she could talk and read at unprecedented age but how did…

“The Night’s Watch,” she concluded.

She had seen a small group of them once at the Red Keep asking Aerys for more people to man the wall. He wasn’t going to, but she had talked him into.

“So the rumors are true.” Brandon Stark said with a smirk, “the little princess is very smart and quick on the uptake. So then what, may I ask, is the most precious princess of Westeros doing all the way out here with any guards?”

She kept her grip on his hand and walked to his side, “I wanted to explore.”

“And you couldn’t do that with guards or knights?”

She shook her head, “they would never let me go too far. And so many of them would only cause attention.”

He looked down at her, “big sentences for a little princess.”

She looked up at him, “soft hands for a big wolf.”

He grinned at her, and she grinned back. Yes. It was going to be a good friendship.

“I do not have soft hands.” 

She didn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out her. She kept her hand in his and wrapped her free arm around his to keep balance. She looked up at him once more, “will you show me around the camp?”

“I don-”

“Please? You said I should be with a guard, but you’re strong enough to protect me aren’t you? Or were those stories false?”

“I-”

“Please Brandon Stark?”

He looked at her for a hard moment before nodding his head in consent. He looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath, just like how she constantly had to do to keep her patience in check. She bit her bottom lip as he grinned down at her.

“Only until a guard finds you, Princess.”

She gave a quick nod of agreement.

She gripped his hand tighter, _‘no,’_ she thought, _‘it’s not his hands that are soft.’_

He showed her all the tents and explained all the different little houses that had come to participate. Or at least tried too. He knew even less about all these houses than she did. But she held his hand and smiled all the way through. He certainly had an interesting take on things. Like how all Southerners were soft and girlish, which was a point she couldn't deny...to an extent. The stories of the destruction of Houses Tarbeck and Reyne was a point to Southerners, or rather a point to Tywin Lannister. 

They had walked around for almost an hour before the returned back to where they had first met, which meant, right outside of the Stark tent.

“Brandon Stark?”

“Yes, Valaena Targaryen?”

She smiled at that. She had told a few people to call her by her name without any titles attached, but none other than the boy-almost-grown holding her, would. And it felt nice to her ears. But that might have had to do with the fact she like his low baritone voice. It was soothing to her ear, and she knew what that voice would do to older women. 

“Why do you stay in a tent when there is plenty of room in...not a tent.”

He let out a gruff, short laugh. “Because we are not like these other soft ninnies that need a soft bed day in and day out.”

“So what sort of soft ninny are you?” She asked with a teasing grin. 

He looked down at her sharply and stared and stared and grinned. “You win that one little princess. Well caught.”

If all Northmen were as easy going as him, well, she’d definitely have to make a visit to the North sometime. By the time they had rounded their way back to the Stark tent, a large group of people had gathered around. She hid behind the Wild Wolf the moment she noticed some familiar faces. And try as she might, the Wild Wolf didn't understand the idea of quietly listening it seemed.

“What's going on here?” He questioned with a loud booming voice, effectively gaining everyone's attention. 

The girl-the She-Wolf-spoke first, “Brandon! Brandon, you won't believe-”

“Lyanna straight to the point.”

“A bunch of little squires were ganging up on Howland, and as the child of his liege Lord, I had to help him.” She exclaimed with a knowing conviction that she was in the right. “So I took a tourney sword and beat them with it.”

“Lyanna!”

She just huffed and looked him square in his eyes, “come off it Brandon, you would have done the same.”

“Maybe. But you and I are different and I would not have involved the Prince or the Kingsguard!” He said pointed looking at the aforementioned people, bowing his head slightly to Rhaegar.

Lyanna crossed her arms, “I didn't pull them into anything! They came upon us on their own.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I was just taking a walk when I saw what was happening. By the time I came over to help, Lady Lyanna had finished.” Rhaegar said instead, smiling disarmingly at Brandon, though, it came out more as a pitying look. 

Valaena took in a deep breath and close her eyes, why was all of her family so awkward? She felt Brandon's grip tighten, was it time to intervene already?

“You shouldn't be mad at her, she was just sticking up for what she thought was right. It is something commendable.”

“Oh commendable is it?” Even deaf she’d hear the mocking tone of his voice. She released her breath and opened her eyes as she heard the rattling of armour and hands going to swords.

“Watch your tone Lord Stark. Remember who it is you're talking to.” Said a voice that could have only been her Morning Star.

She walked out from behind the eldest Stark child, “he only worried.”

It brought her more satisfaction than it should have to see their eyes widen at the sight of her. The next moment they all stood in front of her, her father kneeled to meet her eyes, his hands cupped her face, “what are you doing here sweetling?” He asked worriedly, but softly as to not spook her.

She grinned at him, “exploring with my wolf,” she said swinging her and Brandon’s still clasped hands. She watched as all their eyes followed their clasped hands. 

Rhaegar's eyes narrowed as he took it in, he stared for a moment before his head snapped up to Brandon, “you allowed her to walk around without protection?”

“Maybe you should keep a better eye on her...Your Grace.”

Men and their egos.

“Kepa,” when he turned back to her, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, “It ok. My wolf promise to protect me always, cause I no find Arthur.”

The knight bent down onto one knee, “forgive my Princess Valaena, I didn't think you'd be awake so early.”

Valaena smiled, “it's ok. I found my wolf.” She grinned up at Brandon, who really had no choice but to smiled back at her. She felt her father's hands leave her face and cup themselves under her armpits. She released her hand from Brandon’s, as her body was pulled up, and wrapped her arms around Rhaegar’s neck. By Death, her father was a jealous and protective one, but it was cute, so she let it pass. She planted a kiss on his cheek, so far he was shaping up to be one of the better fathers that she's had, she could appreciate it while it lasts, and she hoped it lasted a long time, but knowing her luck....

She looked back at Brandon, “thank you for protecting me.” Her father tensed for a moment, before he too thanked Brandon. “You have my thanks Young Lord of Stark.” He turned back to her, “let us go, yes? I'm sure you haven't broken your fast yet.” 

Valaena nodded in conformation just as her stomach rumbled in hunger. She giggled, and put a hand on her stomach, “oopies.”

Her father just shook his head and started to walk away, the knights following behind them.

“Wait!” She exclaimed, wiggling out of her father's grip. Her shoes touched the ground and she was off back to back Brandon. She stood in front of him smiled and waved him down to her height. They looked each other in the eyes for a long moment, which she broke off with a smile, and a quick kiss to his cheek, “bye bye, see you at feast.”

She quickly walked back to her father and grabbed his hand, leading the trek back to Harrenhal for food. 

It was a quiet walk. If one didn’t count the questions of why she was awake already, why she was with Brandon Stark, or why she didn’t bring any guards with her on her little outing. She answered all of them with a smile. Though if she was being honest with herself, as much as she didn’t regret waking up as early as she did, the drooping of her eyes was really getting to her. She tugged on Rhaegar’s hand, “Kepa.”

“Yes Sweetling?”

“I’m shweepy,” she slurred, not bothering to cover up her yawn. Before she knew it, she was being picked up and placed against her father’s body with her face in the crook of his neck.

“But what about eating?”

She shook her head, “too shweepy,” and she was, she wouldn’t be able to take more than a few bites before her eyes would start to close.

“Go to sleep then, Love,” he said, rubbing her back, “you’ve already had such an exciting morning, and being in this new place, I’m sure you didn’t get enough sleep.”

“Mhmm…” she closed her eyes and trailed off, she could sleep for now, not like anything fun would happen until tomorrow. 

When Valaena next opened her eyes, it was later into the morning, almost the afternoon and there was nervous bustling all around her. 

She sat up and stretched, pulling the kinks and tiredness out of her body, which a three year old shouldn’t have...but that horse riding killed her. She allowed a yawn to escape her, not even trying to stifle it. She ran her fingers through her hair, which reached the middle of her back now, getting the knots out, before braiding it, wrapping it in a bun and tying it off with a ribbon. 

She rinsed her mouth out with water, and wiped her face. Her bun looked a little crooked in the mirror, but that usually happens when someone does it blindly. She gave herself one last look over, and nodded in acceptance at her appearance. 

Valaena walked to the door, opened it and walked out confidently. But it was a short walk as she was unceremoniously grabbed at the waist and spun around. She let out a squeal of laughter as she recognized the large brown hands. 

“And where do you think you are going Princess?”

She looked up from her place in his arms, “to eat Uncle Lewin.”

His eyebrow raised in amusement, “oh is that so? And when you ran off on your own this morning, where were you going?”

Valaena smiled, “to explore,” she replied raising her arms in the air in excitement.

“Yes, we heard, but why didn’t you tell us?” Lewin asked, a slight frown on his face.

“I’m sorry. But you say no.”

“Of course!” His voiced raised an octave, “what if something happened to you? What if someone took you or you got hurt? We can't protect you if you disappear! You've made us very sad Princess.”

Valaena lowered her head, “I'm sorry,” and she did feel bad. Whenever her children had disappeared without a word of where they were going...those had been some of the most heart clenching moments of her lives. “But I'm ok, my wolf protect me.”

Lewin and Barristan, she wished Jaime had still been here in Harrenhal, but he had already been sent back to King's Landing right after the feast last night, sharply turned their heads to her, “your wolf, Princess?”

She nodded in excitement, her body wiggling in joy, “my wild wolf. He very sweet.” she sent a blinding smile at the two older men. 

The two men shared a look, there was only one wild wolf they knew of, and sweet wasn't the first-second or third either-word that people and rumors used to describe him. Fierce, bold, wild, but not sweet. 

Lewin placed Valaena back on her feet, but kept a hold of her left hand. She was a slippery one who liked to run the moment she could, it was well known to anyone who stayed in the Red Keep. He looked back down at her when he heard a rumble. He grinned when he caught Valaena's eyes, “hungry?”

She giggled and nodded her head, “Yes! I no break fast.”

“I didn't break my fast, Princess. Try again.”

She scrunched up her nose, “I didn't break my fast.” She looked at Lewin and Barristan for confirmation and grinned happily when they nodded at her. _‘Just one more year,’_ she thought to herself, _‘one more year and I can stop talking like this.’_

She walked with them to the feast hall at Harrenhal, taking all the details and feature of the giant castle that she hadn't before. It was...It just was. There really wasn't much she could say about the old, burnt castle that's hadn't been said already. It was old, dry, airy, wet, musty, damp, and had a smell of fire and ash that just wouldn't go away. But strangely, it was beautiful in its destruction. It gave the blackened castle an almost one of a kind history in Westeros, one no one else wanted, but still a unique history nonetheless. 

By the time they arrived at the hall, it was almost full with people eager to have their mid-day meal. And from what she had heard it would be freshly caught veal, chicken or duck. Of course there was bound to be different types of fish too, and desserts and all that but...but Valaena just really wanted to be able to eat meat again. To taste beef or veal, something other than the bland, soft stuff given to her now. Which she hoped her father would allow for this occasion, most of her teeth had come in, and she bet she could tear meat apart better now. If it was one thing she hated about new lives as humanoid being, it was the first 5 to 6 years when she wasn't able to do almost anything without someone's help or eat what she wanted.

Her hand still held in Lewin’s, they walked together to the dais where the men of her family sat. She expertly ignored the faces that turned to look at her as her Aerys called out to her. 

“Papa!” She happily said back, walking faster to the dais. She climbed the one large step and took her seat beside her father. He placed some bread and cut meat on to her plate and pulled her cup closer so she could reach. She grinned happily and said thank you to her father, and reached for the two pronged fork. She stabbed it into the small piece of meat and brought it to her mouth, chewing it ever well before swallowing. It tasted...it was ok, she would have like a little more...something in it, but what was the point of complaining now? The cooks would just say she was too young to know what she wanted and what was good with what. At least it wasn’t lamprey. She knew it was a fish… but it was too similar to a leach for her liking. 

Valaena just shook her head and finished her food. There was still so much for her to explore, she couldn't waste the day away sitting and doing nothing. She turned to Rhaegar and put on her best doe-eyed face, “Kepa can I go-"

“No.” 

Her bottom lip jutted out and trembled, “but Kepaaa-”

“No. You left this morning without letting anyone know. Who knows what could have happened to you!”

“You were gone too!” She exclaimed crossing arms and turning back to face the hall. _‘Absolutely ridiculous,’_ she thought, _‘this is beyond unfair. So I went to explore early, so what?! Ugh!’_

“Kepa I exploring-"

“Valaena-"

“Arthur come with me.”

Rhaegar paused, he didn't want to let her out of his sight, but Arthur being with her was just as good. He turned to his friend, “Arthur.”

The knight turned to him, “I will not take my eye off of her, my prince.” He replied having heard their conversation. “We will be back before the sun sets.”

Rhaegar paused a moment before slowly nodding his head in agreement. He turned back to Valaena, “and where do you plan to explore?”

Valaena uncrossed her arms at Arthur's acceptance and smiled at him. “The black towers!” She exclaimed, happily clapping her hand together. And as expected her father's eyes widened.

“Absolutely not. Those towers are much too dangerous, they could break at any moment.”

Valaena frowned, “lake, then.”

Her father didn't look much happier about that either, but he accepted it as the better of the two choices. Arthur would be quicker at keeping her safe from anything on their way to and in the lake, but not so much crumbling floors. 

He took her hands in his and placed a kiss upon each of her tiny palms. “Promise me. Promise me that you won’t do anything that will put yourself in danger.”

Valaena giggled and bent her head down to kiss her father’s hands, “I promise.” She never went to trouble, but it always found her. “Bye bye.” She hopped up out of her chair and walked over to where Arthur was waiting for her. She took ahold of his outstretched hand, holding it tight as they walked out of the Hall. 

The walk out of the castle was quiet, longer than it needed to be, and was spent smiling lightly, but politely at the ones who bowed to her. The walk past all the tents went even longer, with lady servants and Ladies cooing at what a beauty she would become, and knights and squires exclaiming their admiration and wish to be like Arthur. It took much longer than what she would have liked for them to be alone together, the frown on her face giving away her displeasure. But what could she have done, it was the duty of those born with more, to be kind, helpful and understanding to those born with less. Though, because she was honest to herself, she could admit that Cersei Lannister didn't deserve kindness, helpfulness nor understanding. Nor did she did anything that showed Valaena that she deserved it, but she was still a child. Valaena held out hope that Cersei’s attitude would change in the coming years...very little hope.

“Arthur?”

“Yes Princess?”

“Ashara like anyone?” She asked looking up at the Dornishman. She grinned as his head turned sharply to her, his eyes narrowed in anger.

“Pardon me?”

She giggled and squeezed his hand, she had seen the looks that Ashara had sent to Eddard Stark, the glances he sent back were even cuter. But on the other hand, she had also seen Barristan send longing glances Ashara’s way. It was adorable to her, and she didn’t want to butt into it...but she was bored and love lives were entertaining. Destructive and entertaining.

“Nothing.” She giggled shaking her head. Just a hint of such was enough to Arthur sniffing around like a bloodhound.

And she was being lifted up. She laughed as she ascended three feet in the air and into Arthur's arms. “Now then Princess, what were you saying about Ashara.”

“I like Brandon Stark.”

Her body jerked forward as Arthur came to an abrupt halt. His head turned to her sharply, his eyes narrowed, “you like who?!” He exclaimed, completely unbelieving of what he had just heard.

Valaena just smiled and patted his head, “I like Brandon Stark,” she replied calmly. Arthur said nothing and continued quietly until they reached the lake. “I see,” he finally said, “and what brought this on Your Grace?” He asked putting her down at the edge, watching patiently as she bent down and undid the straps on her sandals. She stepped out of them and place her feet where it just touched the water. The sand feeling like all wet sand did under wiggling toes, squishy, sinking and utter terrific. She wondered if the shore of the Sapphires Isle also felt like every other shore, or people just felt amazed by the color surrounding them. 

“Princess?” She broke out of her thoughts and looked at her Morning Star. Smiling at the pointed and inquiring look in his eyes. “He funny, and loud, and nice, and make me smile.”

“Am I not?” He exclaimed with a dramatic clutch above the heart. “What have I done to deserve this my beautiful Princess, that you'd like a man you have just met...not more me right?” He asked, looking down at her pleading, “Right?”

Valaena smiled at him but said nothing. And giggled when she heard a deep gasp of shock and disbelief from him. She lifted up her skirt and stepped deeper into the water, it was at her calf now, and she could see little fish swimming past. 

_Soon my child_

She turned abruptly behind her and looked at Arthur, but it couldn’t have been him. It wasn't his voice. She looked back down into the water, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She released it and concentrated on that String of Death inside her, and pulled as much magic as she could from it, and did the only thing she knew how to for moments like these. 

She listened.

But there was no more. 

She was alone again in the world. And she would be for-"no further, Your Grace.” 

She almost wanted laugh, _‘it seems my Morning Star can protect me from my thoughts as well.’_

“Ok Arthur-ah!” She jumped in the water and then she was being picked up and put on the shore, the great knight looking over her. “Are you hurt Princess? What caused you to yell?!” He questioned frantically, as his hand went down and checked her legs and feet for blood. When they came back with nothing he looked at her, worry plain on his face and swimming in his eyes. 

Valaena laughed and cupped his cheeks, and brought her forehead forward to lay on his, “Thank for protecting me from fish.” She grinned at him as his face melted off the worry and replaced it with disbelief. 

“Fish?”

She nodded their heads, “fish.”

A single snort.

Then two.

Then full blown laughter, “fish!” Arthur exclaimed, maybe a little delirious, but definitely more with relief and amusement. “And why did you yell my Princess?”

She released his cheeks and took a step back, “it hit my leg, so I scared and I jump.” She inched her way back into the water, lifting her skirt higher, stepping in deeper. Smiling at the clinking metal, and sloshing water behind her. 

“Arthur get wet.”

“So are you Princess.”

“I no wear armour.”

“...no. You do not, but I must protect you from the fish.” 

The serious tone he said it in almost made her drop her dress. “My Arthur funny.”

“Why thank you Princess, I aim to please,” he said bowing, lifting his cloak from the water some, before it fell back in as he straightened. She giggled, looking down at her feet before kicking up water, laughing louder as she did it again. _‘Rhaenys would have loved this.’_

Thoughts of her little sister warmed her, but thoughts of her Muna and the baby inside her stilled her heart. She looked back at Arthur, he had two younger siblings, just as she was about to...did he worry when his mother had given birth to them? For most of her lives she hadn’t had to about death during childbirth, there was usually something to make the situation easier. Mostly the worlds were developed enough that a mother’s death during childbirth wasn’t even an issue, but when she was in a world like this, either she was born last, her mother was healthy, or magic through healers helped the process along. This life was the complete opposite of those. She let out a deep sigh and looked at Arthur, “Arthur...Muna and baby..”

“They will be fine Princess there will be Maesters, Septons, and Septas there to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

Maesters, Spetons, and Septas...she trusted them as far as a snail could throw them. She and the religious clergy never got along, and these maesters who kept their secrets to themselves pissed her of even more, especially since they didn’t allow women to enter the citadel. But she couldn’t do anything about it now, she was just too young for anyone other than Aeyrs to take seriously, and she couldn’t talk to him about something like this yet. His public image was on a slow...slow rise, and if he were to claim that she, and women by extension, should be given the right to enter the citadel...Valaena let out another sigh, the public's opinion might not change, but the Lords, and the Maesters, they would definitely put up a fuss about it. 

“Princess! No more, come back closer to the shore.” Arthur called out.

Valaena looked around, the water was already at her thighs, drenching her skirt in water. Tsk. She kissed her teeth and dropped her skirt, what was the point of holding it up if it was already wet. But she did walk back closer to Arthur, who was in the process of taking off his armour, only to pause at the confused look Valaena gave him.

“You don’t know how to swim Princess, it would be easier for me to get you without all this extra weight on me.”

Ah. That was right, they had yet to teach her how to swim, not that she need to be taught, but how strange would it have been to them, if she just started swimming without help all of a sudden. 

Valaena nodded her head and waited for Arthur to finish before holding out her hand for him to take and walking further into the water. Before she could get further than waist deep, Arthur picked her up and set her on his waist. “Would you like to go in some more?”

She enthusiastically clapped her hands and nodded her head. “Onwards!” She exclaimed pointing to forwards, deeper into the water. 

“Very well, but only so much before we have to back and dry off ok?”

Valaena pouted, “but-”

“Princess, you don’t want to get sick do you?”

“No,” she replied dejectedly, even though it wasn’t lake water per se that caused a person to get sick, but how could she explain that to these people who didn’t get to bath regularly. “But a little longer?”

Arthur looked at her for a moment before her smiled, “very well, a little deeper, a little longer so you can look at the fish, but then we go back.”

Valaena nodded her head in agreement, it was better than nothing. By Death her mind was all over the place. 

_Soon child_

Her head snapped left and right, there it is was again. But nothing was there.

She looked down at the water, nothing.

Where could the voice have-

Her head snapped up to the sky and her eyes narrowed. It wouldn’t be the first time that she had met gods of the worlds she was born into. But that life usually ended up more a struggle than others. _‘Please don’t be the gods of this place. Please! That is the last thing I need right now.’item >_

__

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, something she seemed to be doing a lot now. 

__

“Arthur,” she called out, her eye’s still closed, “you will protect me?”

__

“Yes Princess, that hasn’t changed in two days.”

__

Valaena opened her eyes and looked at Arthur before wrapping her arms around his neck, “I believe you.”

__

“I will not let you down, my Princess.” The Sword of the Morning replied, and he wouldn’t. He hated to say it, well not really, and he shouldn’t say it but, “I couldn’t let anything happen to my favorite Targaryen.”

__

“I your favorite?”

__

Arthur nodded his head, “but don’t tell anyone.” He whispered to her, with a grin lighting up his face. Valaena giggled and brought her finger up to her lips, “secret,” she whispered back. It was fun for her, acting like a child. After all, especially in lives like these, being a child never lasted long enough. 

__

“Ready to go back?”

__

She shook her head, no, she was not in fact ready.

__

“Oh really?”

__

Valaena pouted, “yes.”

__

Arthur let out a quick chuckle, “don’t worry Princess, we’ll come back here at another time. Maybe you can convince your father to come along as well. If you ask...well we both know how that will turn out, don’t we, oh brilliant one.”

__

They grinned at each other.

__

Arthur turned around and walked out of the lake, then placed Valaena down on the ground. She put on her shoes quickly and turned to watch Arthur put his one. It took a bit of time to do it alone, “Arthur is wet, why put armour back on now?”

__

“Well I can’t just leave it here, can I?”

__

“Why no ask srqu-squire to pick up?”

__

Arthur paused for a moment just as he finished putting on his armour, then looked up into the sky before turning to look down at her, “because you make me forget everything else when I’m with you.”

__

Valaena looked down at the ground and brought her hands up to cup her face, _‘damn he could get pussy with that line. No! Stop it. You’re a child right now and he is older than your father, calm down.’_

__

Valaena took a moment, before lowering her hands and looking back up at Arthur, “lair, you forgot because you forgot. No blame me.” She crossed her arms and walked ahead. Smiling at his laughter, and the clinking of metal that followed her. 

__

Their walk back to the castle was a lot quicker, but who was going to stop two people on a straight path to dry clothes? Even more so when one was a princess and the other was her knight. Arthur walked her to the room she shared with her father, and left to go change his own clothes. She quickly stepped out of her clothes, with the help of Ashara, who had seen the two of them and then proceeded to admonish her brother for allowing her to get wet. 

__

She took a bath, changed into dry clothes, it was a black and red ensemble, of course, a red dress with black trimmings on the neckline and sleeves, with little dragons flying on the skirt. Her bodice was encrusted with black diamonds and rubies. Her hair was combed into an updo, her father and grandfather had this weird thing about not letting other people see her with her hair down, said it was too pretty someone might come to cut it off and steal it away. The only person outside of her family allowed to touch her hair was Ashara, and that was only when one of the other’s couldn’t, the two of them didn’t even like Rhaenys touching her hair, which made no sense, but she went with it since she liked the possessiveness, it was cute.

__

A long, silver, connected chain, intertwined with her updo. It had been a gift from Aerys, it was a thin, less than half an inch straight piece of Valyrian steel, followed by another half inch encased in a small sphere of black jade, followed by another piece of Valyrian steel, followed by another half inch encased in a small sphere of red jade, the pattern continuing again and again, until it was almost eight feet in length. It was beautiful, and hers only, she would put it on herself as the thought of someone else touching angered her. She didn’t even allow her family, other than Aerys, to touch it. Around her forehead was a circlet of simple and elegant design; silver, decorated with small rubies on the curved bands and a black diamond in the middle.

__

The rest of the day passed quickly after that, she spent most of it inside, secretly reading the book she brought with her. It was about the history of Valyria, her ancestors had brought it with them when they moved to Dragonstone, and damn did it excite her like no other. Their rise was similar to many empires, but so was their fall. Valaena though was more interested in their magic and their ability to hatch dragons. Not that it said much of that in the book, but it was a fun read. Though it was taking her quite some time to get through it since it was all in High Valyrian, and no one thought to translate it. She was seventy-thirty on that, while it would have been nice for her to be able to read it better, she was happier that this way nothing would be lost in translation, as everything tended to be when it was translated.

__

So enraptured in the book, Valaena didn’t even notice the sun was beginning to set until she was grabbed from behind and spun around. The book flew from her hands as she laughed in delight and grabbed onto the arms. 

__

“Are you ready for the feast my love?”

__

“Kepa! You scared me!”

__

Rhaegar laughed, “oh is that so? Why were you laughing then?”

__

“Because I know it you.”

__

“Yes, I’m sure you did.” He chuckled putting her down, as she wiggled around to face him. “You look beautiful my sweetling.”

__

Valaena giggled and gave a twirl, “thank you,” she said beaming a smile up at him. He held out his hand to her and she grabbed on tight. She walked down the hall with all the grace she could hand in hand with her father. It was the last night before the tourney officially began, so they were heading to a celebration feast. 

__

The walk there was fast, and filled with many, many people bowing to them. Before they even reached the hall doors, music and laughter could be heard. One of the loudest voices she heard was that of her wolf, his laughter was so contagious, she couldn’t stop the giggle that left her. 

__

“What’s funny sweetling?” She father questioned her smiling.

__

She shook her head, it wasn’t a big thing but, “I happy they having fun.”

__

Rhaegar smiled at her, “yes, happy subjects are the best sort of subjects to have.”

__

The two walked through the larger doors hand in hand, and ignored their surroundings as the noise around them quieted. Valaena could practically hear the sighs of wanting from the females in the hall. There were also quite a number of people looking at her, after all this was her first official outing from the Red Keep. More so than that, she was pretty sure that they were surprised that Aerys would even allow her out of the safety of the Keep. The real question was whether or not Aerys and Rhaegar would let her be apart from them for too long. Especially Aerys. It was like he was codependent on her now. 

__

“My Dragon! You’ve come! Why are you so late?” Aerys asked, loudly getting up from his seat and jogging down the middle to meet them.

__

Valaena stuck out her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes as he reached them. She raised her arms as he picked her up and held her at his chest by her thighs and butt. “I sorry Papa. I read book.”

__

“Oh how smart you are my little one!” He spun around laughing, “and which book was that?”

__

“ **Rise of Valyria.** ”

__

Aerys laughed, loud and unapologetic as he took the step up onto the dais, “is that so? And how is your Valyrian coming along?”

__

“ **I’m getting better.** ” She replied to him in Valyrian. She couldn’t help it, she liked to show off every now and then. But she did keep it to a level where she didn’t stuff it into people’s faces. That was how one made needless enemies. She was placed in her chair, which was right in between Rhaegar and Aerys, with Viserys sitting to Aerys’ left. Rhaegar was supposed to be seated where she was but...who was going to tell Aerys that he couldn’t put her seat where he wanted, not that her father cared either, as long as he could always see her. 

__

Aerys motioned for the feast to begin and quickly, laughter and loud conversations began to fill the hall. Rhaegar and Aerys, both placed cut up piece of food on her plate, of course not before Aerys’ food tester took a bite of everything first. 

__

The feast proceeded same as the last two days. Loud rambunctious laughter, fights, the squeals of joy from the servicing girls or the whores, who just knew they were going to make a little extra tonight. Valaena just quietly ate her food and observed those around her, especially her wolf. He seemed to be having fun, which seemed to be teasing his little brother, Eddard Stark. 

__

People were dancing now. Her mother’s handmaiden, the only one she truly trusted, was dancing with Ser Barristan, while Eddard Stark seemed to be watching them closely. Her cousin, Robert Baratheon, who seemed to have given up trying to get Lyanna Stark to dance with him, had his arms wrapped around a laughing whore, seemingly ignoring the glare Lyanna was sending his way. Lord Steffon was shaking his head at his eldest child, Cersei Lannister was being approached by many a man, but looked like she’d rather be anywhere but there. ‘Probably in her brother’s bed.’ 

__

Just as she finished eating, her father stood up and took his harp, and silence fell among the crowd as he started to strum his strings. She just wished it wasn’t such a sad sing like the one he had played on the first day. But she knew better, her father was just too melancholic to sing more upbeat songs. Like he was the only a tragedy had happened to. 

__

But she said nothing and just listened to her father play. And she wasn’t disappointed, it was another sad song, but this one was about his dead siblings. _‘Why does this man insist on acting like nothing good has happened in his life?’_

__

By the time his song ended, there was once again not a dry(female) eye in the room, though she did spot some men discreetly wiping their eyes. Valaena held back on rolling her eyes and pushed her chair back out. She quickly walked to her father and wriggled her way into his lap. One of his arms held her in place, while the other kept a grip on the harp. Rhaegar looked down at her and gave her a small, sad, smile.

__

Valaena wasn’t having it anymore. She shook her head and wiped away the two tear tracks on his cheeks with her hands. She kissed his cheek, “ **no more crying,** ” she said shaking her head. Both her hands held onto his cheeks and nodded his head along with hers. “ **You can’t be sad anymore.** ”

__

Valaena turned back around and grabbed onto the harp, and looked back up at him, “ **I’ll play now.** ” She pulled his arm closer to her and plucked a few strings, wanting to hear and feel how it sounded with her fingers, and she strung some more. It was a slower song, and she didn’t sing, but it felt happy. It made her smile, and she could see it was making others smile as well. And then she strummed faster, and the singers started to join in. They all sang different songs, and it was an entire mess, but people were laughing and dancing like they had no care in the world. 

__

Happy subjects were easy subjects.

__

Valaena finished her song on a high, happy note, there was thunderous applause and then it was laughter and dancing once again. She eyes trailed over the mass of people in the hall before landing back on the Starks. Her wolf was saying something to Eddard that made him blush, Lyanna was doing her best to ignore Robert, who had once again placed all his attention upon her, and little Benjen was stuffing his face with food. She giggled and wiggled her way out of her father’s grip, and made a straight beeline towards Ashara. 

__

Valaena got her attention, mainly by just grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of the Northerners. The table turned to the two of them as they got closer. Brandon was the first to get up and bow his head, “is there anything you need my Princess?”

__

Valaena smiled and shook her head, she let go of Ashara’s hand and grabbed onto Brandon’s with both of her own. She looked up into his eyes, “enjoying the feast?” She asked with a tilt of her head. 

__

“Yes I am.”

__

“Dance with me?”

__

Brandon was stumped, the people around them quieted down, but Valaena kept looking into his eyes. 

__

“It would be my pleasure.” He said bowing at the waist.

__

She smiled at him, before looking back at Ashara, “Ashara dance with Eddard.” She left no room for complaints as she led Brandon to an empty space. But they didn’t complain either, she watched from her periphery as Eddard stood up and asked Ashara to dance. 

__

“How did you know?” Brandon asked her as the people before made way for the unusual pair. She turned around into his arms when she found a suitable space. 

__

He twirled her and she laughed. He spun them around and she laughed even louder. He pulled away from her, before pulling her back in. They twirled around at a slower pace this time.

__

“I saw the looks he sent her.”

__

Brandon’s face betrayed his doubt, “and you know what that look meant, your Grace?”

__

She grinned up at him, “Ser Barristan looks at Ashara the same way.”

__

“I see,” he didn’t really. He knew she was smart, but to understand emotions by the looks on people face was a little too much for him to believe a three-year-old could understand, no matter how smart. He looked up and caught the faces of the Dragon Prince and the Mad King. Now that, that was face a three-year-old could understand. The look of jealousy and disdain. It was probably one of the only times he had seen an emotion other than sullen melancholy on Rhaegar’s face. They really loved the little girl dancing in his arms. Though if he was honest with himself, which he was, if he was her father, Brandon doubted he’d ever allow her to go outside of their home. She was too trusting, too smart, and too beautiful. Letting her out would be like telling the men of the kingdom that...it would be war. 

__

“Your father and grandfather are-”

__

“My Dragon!” The loud voice of her grandfather called out halting the commotion in the hall. She turned to him slowly.

__

“Yes Papa?”

__

Aerys jabbed his hand out and pointed at Brandon, “why do you dance with that wolf?!” He demanded of her. She just looked from him to Brandon and back again, “Why? I like Brandon. We family.”

__

Her father interrupted before Aerys could say anything else, “no my sweetling, we are not family.”

__

Valaena almost wanted to roll her eyes, but she held off, “why?” 

__

“Because we do not share any blood, we never married a Stark nor they a Targaryen.” Rhaegar replied softly and slowly as he walked to where they stood, ready to take her back into his arms. But she couldn’t have that just yet.

__

She looked back up at Brandon and smiled, “then I marry Brandon.”

__

“NO!” The shout was so loud it made her jump a little. She looked back to her father and Aerys, both had shouted. Her father stood in front of her now and looked at Brandon with narrowed eyes. He spoke to her, but didn’t look at her, “that can’t happen sweetling, I don’t know what the young Lord of Stark has told you, but he is to be married to another already and beyond that, you are far too young to be married.” He finished and looked down at her, his hands found their way under her armpits and she was pulled off the ground and back into his chest. 

__

“Really Kepa? I can’t?”

__

“No.”

__

“Oh,” she said digging her head into the crook of his neck, and wrapped her arms around his neck, “okay. I sleepy now.”

__

Rhaegar rubbed her back, “I’m sure you are. Let’s get you to bed.” 

__

She nodded into his shoulder, and he started to walk out of the hall, but not before throwing one more glare at the Stark heir. Valaena, for her part, looked up from Rhaegar neck and caught Brandon’s eyes. She lifted her head a little higher and gave him a small smiled, before slowly waving goodbye, which he returned. When they passed through the doors, Valaena once again buried her face in her father’s shoulder.

__

“Did you really like him that much? After just meeting him once my love?”

__

“Hmm.”

__

“Do not worry, sweetling, you will be married to someone who will love, cherish and protect you. Who will wait on you hand and foot, will give up his life for you and love no other but you. I promise.” 

__

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Her beloved Marvolo would be that one. No one else would be as worthy. Her body fell into blissful sleep as her mind drifted away with memories of the past. 

__

Valaena opened her eyes to the bright light filtering in through the curtains, a smile grew on her face. 

__

The tourney had officially begun.

__


	5. A Callous Call

The first two days of the tourney started with an all-out archery contest first. Lord Whent decided to would be better to keep the melee for the second day, so the people would still be on that high for the joust the day after. She couldn’t argue with that, as cool as it was to see archers try to hit the bulls-eye as much as they could, or ax-throwers try the same, it held nothing on a melee or joust. The horse race was pretty fun, the one she thought would win, did. Maybe she was born with an excellent gambling sense...or it might have had to do with the fact that she had been a horse trainer a few lives ago, but one could never be sure, either could be the source. 

There was also a tourney of singers, in which she questioned whether some singers knew they were tone deaf. Why had it been allowed that people who couldn’t sing became singers? How did that make any sense to anyone? But she endured it with a brave face. Though the surrounding men could see the truth, she couldn’t hide these feelings of her’s from showing on her face. Thankfully, that was over quickly, a winner announced and sent off. After that came the mummers show. She really didn’t have any words to describe it. It was like a….a cir...circus if she remembered correctly, and a play wrapped up into one jumbled...thing. But it was interesting, so she let it pass. 

Valaena watched, entranced, as all contenders made their way for the seven-sided melee. She recognized Robert Baratheon as one of them. _‘He will get far,’_ she thought, _especially will that hulking body of his.’_ She could understand how a person could be that big and be completely human...but, no one could convince her that Gregor Clegane was fully human. He was definitely bred with a bull or something, or maybe even a giant someway back.

****

****

Her Wolf was also participating in the melee. She watched as the contenders got in their preset seven groups of three. Her hand clenched her father’s hand as Brandon straddled his horse. The teams stood in a circle and waited in silence for the signal to begin. A count to five later, the signal rang through the land, and the horses were off. Many fell off their horse, courtesy of the Baratheon heir, until a few more than half were left standing...riding.

Valaena clapped happily as Brandon evaded his pursuers and knocked them off instead. His group still had all its member’s thankfully, but so did Robert Baratheon’s, whose team included Eddard Stark. If it was her in the ring against one of her siblings...she'd knock them off without a second thought.

“My Wolf is so strong,” she sighed in happiness. He knew what it took to win. She wanted to get out of her chair and walk to the railing, to get even closer, but she wouldn't be allowed to until tomorrow, under the excuse that she didn't want anything in the way of her watching Rhaegar. And that was the truth, it wasn't her fault that Brandon was also in the joust.

Valaena watched Brandon and his horse gallop towards Robert. In less than a second, the ringing of their clashing swords vibrated through the area. Neither gave an inch as those around them fought and fell. Their swords separated for a moment before clashing once more. 

Valaena gasped in awe of the power in these two human men. She watched as their shoulders shook with the force they used to keep the other at bay. And then a slip. Brandon rounded his sword against Robert's and flung it away, before pushing him off his horse.

“Yay!!” Valaena exclaimed in excited happiness, “win my Wolf!” She ran up to the railing and jumped and down, unable to rein in her enthusiasm. “Kepa, Papa, look!” She cried aloud, turning to look at them and pointing to Brandon, “look how strong my Wolf is!”

Her father nodded his head, while Aerys just sneered in disdain, “he isn’t that strong my dragon. You shouldn’t get your hopes up with that Northerner.”

Valaena ignored her grandfather, and clung to the railing, completely entranced in the melee. It was down to three teams now. Brandon’s team had, including himself, three people left, Robert’s team was left with Eddard and someone she didn’t recognize, and the last team had only one person left, again someone she didn’t recognize. _‘Oh look at that,’_ she thought, _‘three, two, one.’_ she giggled to herself and waited for the conclusion of the match. As she suspected, the single man had teamed up with Eddard to make it a three on three battle. The two teams set off in opposite directions before each reined their horse around and stood there, getting ready to charge. 

It seemed like the world stilled, the men on the field only had eyes for the man opposite them. Brandon kept his eyes trained on Eddard, completely ignoring the other four men, waiting for the right moment to charge. He caught sight of Valaena’s beaming face, and his lips could help but to upturn a little. “Go my Wolf!” And that was all the signal he needed. He kicked his horse, and it jetted off making a line straight for his little brother. He raised his sword up and brought it down with great force, only to have Eddard raise his own sword and deflect the blow. His horse backtracked for a moment before he pulled it back to face his brother.

“It seems you going to foster under Jon Arryn hasn’t been a total loss. Now show me what you’ve learned.” By the time they exchanged more blows and looked towards their comrades, the two of them were the only ones still left on their horses with swords still in their grips. Brandon looked back to his little brother and grinned, “we’re not really horse riding fighters, are we, little brother?”

Eddard shook his head, “no, we are not.” 

They shared a look before they both jumped off their horse and shooed them away. They took their places facing each other, readied their stance, and kept a tight grip on their swords. 

Valaena for her part gasped and clapped her hands even harder in excitement. The Wild Wolf versus the Quiet Wolf. Would this become a fight that would go down in history? Would she finally be able to see if all the rumors about Brandon’s prowess in battle were true? It was also said that, while not having the same physical strength as his foster brother or blood brother, Eddard Stark was a master with the sword, more quick agility than power. Just the thought of seeing a fight between the had sent shivers through her body, now being able to see it in front of her. Oh, she couldn’t breathe. What a wonderful life she was living. 

“Win for me my Wolf!” She called out once more, setting them off once again. Valaena, unblinkingly, took it all in. They way their swords swung in the air, to the faces they made when their swords hit one another, to the turn of their legs and bodies, to the subtle changes in the way they gripped the hilt. All of it was more alluring than she had thought it would be... or maybe it had to do with the fact that she likes dark-haired, wild types. No...she wasn’t that bias...ok maybe she was, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that they were very nice to look at-damn it.

Valaena shook her head to clear her mind and refocused her attention back on the clashing brothers. It took longer than she thought it would come to an end, but it ended with Brandon being the winner, just like she had predicted. While Eddard was faster, Brandon had more power and stamina to keep raining hits down on Eddard’s sword. Eventually, Eddard defense broke and his sword was flung from his hands. 

Brandon grinned down at him, “do you yield Ned?” He asked his sword at Eddard’s neck. 

“I yield.” Eddard replied, his hands raised in surrender. Immediately, applause and hooting filled the area. There were exclamations of how great the fight was, some yelled how they wanted more, rest of the words entangled with one another. Of course, she clapped just as loudly as the rest, and then a shadow covered her because no one here knew of personal space. She bent her head back and looked up to see her father smiling down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you that happy he won?”

Smiling, Valaena bit her bottom lips and nodded her head once, “very.”

Rhaegar didn’t say anything back, but instead looked back to the two brothers and beckoned them forward. “You have shown us a fantastic fight, I commend you.” He raised his hand and motioned for the servant to come closer. He grabbed the sack of money but felt a tug on his clothes. He looked down to see Valaena holding out her cupped hands. 

He raised the bagged coins a little higher and shook it, raising an eyebrow. Valaena nodded her head and pushed her arms forwards some more. Rhaegar, unable to say no to his firstborn, placed the sack of money into her hands without a fuss. 

“Thank you, Kepa.” She said smiling before holding on tightly to the bag and trying to run down the step to the seats of those, not Targaryen or their guards. And was stopped before she could make the downward step. She looked back to her father, “no throw. I hand to my Wolf.”

Rhaegar held her gazing as the seconds trickled by before nodding to Arthur to follow her down. 

Valaena made quick work of the stairs and ran straight to the front. She held the bag in one hand and waved Brandon over with the other. “Brandon Stark! Come.” She called out to him smiling.

Brandon hesitated for a moment, going to her when she clearly said ‘come’ would be acting like a dog, but on the other hand it was the pretty little princess, whose quick wit and intelligence he found amusing, who said it. _‘Oh well, I’ve already come this far.’_ He walked to the stands and stood in front of Valaena.

“Hand.” She said with a grin. To which he raised his arm to her and held it palm up. She bent under the railing, not tall enough to lean over just yet, and placed the bag of gold in his palm. 

“Did you win for me?”

“What do you think Princess?”

Valaena smiled brazenly at him, “yes.”

Brandon could do nothing else but laugh. This little princess was something else. “Very well, yes, I won it for you.”

“Yes, I know,” she said sagely, nodding her head in acceptance. 

Brandon lightly huffed in exasperation, funny little thing, wasn’t she? “I thank you for your confidence in me, Princess. I am honored.”

Both Valaena and Eddard looked at him strangely. Like they didn’t believe a single word he said.

“I take offense to that.”

Valaena giggled and pointed to the seats where the Lyanna Stark was sitting, “sit and rest, okay?”

“As the Princess commands,” he said with an over-dramatic bow, which Eddard followed, though much calmer. She watched as the two brothers walked to the first floor steps, getting ready to-

“Princess, we must go back to your father.”

‘Damn it. So close.’

Valaena looked back to Arthur, put on her most innocent face, and completely ignored Arthur’s disbelieving one, “let us go.” She turned around and walked slowly back up the stairs, the journey down was always easier than the one up. Upon reaching their private area, she walked directly to her seat and sat down. With the way things had progressed in an entertaining fashion today, Aerys’ was bound to make a speech about how entertaining it was, and how tomorrow’s joust should be even more entertaining to watch.

Just as she thought, Aerys arose from his throne and walked to the railing, “the day has brought quite the excitement,” he began once the crowd quieted like she’d thought. 

“So there should be no reason why tomorrow would be any less exciting.” Like he took the words from her mind.

“So let’s begin the joust now.” Yes. Tomorrow’s joust- _'what?’_ Valaena looked at the ceiling, then the floor, and then her grandfather… _‘what?’_

“Bring out the first competitors,” Aerys continued as if the people next to him weren’t looking at him strangely. Valaena held back the need to rub her forehead why was this man so much trouble? Did he crave it? “I’m sure my little dragon is eagerly waiting to see a joust, why make her wait anymore?” _‘Why are you including me in this?!’_

Her head followed him back to his giant portable throne, because those were a thing, and just watched as he sat down without a care in the world. She would balk at the audacity of the man, but he was the king who was going to say no to the king? So she sat in her seat like the rest of them and waited for those without houses to represent to come forward. 

Since this wasn’t the way the tourney was originally planned, the preparations for the joust took time. The ground was redone, so it laid flat, there were posts put up for the boundary, not to mention getting the armour onto the knights. 

“Papa,” She called out, “let’s play a game?” 

Her grandfather turned to her, “what game?”

Valaena giggled and waved her father and knights closer, “I think number, you guess, if you correct, I tell secret.”

“And if I’m wrong?” Her father asked.

“Noth-I get small sip wine.”

“No. You are too young.”

“Kepa, please? On the last day? Please?”

“Yes! Let’s do that!”

“Father!” Rhaegar exclaimed, “She is much too young for any sort of wine!”

“If we are wrong, she will get a small child’s spoon.”

“But-”

“My word is final.” 

Rhaegar relented. The only who was able to get Aerys to reconsider something was Valaena, so there was no way for him to win this argument. He looked to his daughter, his smart, smart daughter. Since the day she was born she was different from all the other babies he’d heard of. She rarely cried, was fast to walk, talk...to understand. It was as if the all the gods smiled down on her. She truly was extraordinary, and she was his sweetling. His baby girl. His firstborn. And yet...he could never truly read what she was thinking. Almost as if she only should what she wanted to be seen. But that wasn’t possible. No matter how smart she was, she was just a child. He was just overthinking matters.

“Kepa sit,” Valaena said patting his chair. This was another thing, what sounded like a sweet suggestion, almost felt like a command. A command one willingly wanted to adhere. As if it going against it would tear the soul apart. Or it could just be that she had him wrapped around her finger. So Rhaegar sat, what else could he do? His sweetly had asked him, so he would. 

Once he sat, Valaena looked all those around her, “I think number 1 to 10 now, you guess.” 

Aerys went first, “ten.”

Valaena shook her head.

“One,” said Rhaegar.

Valaena giggled, “no.”

“Three,” Arthur called out.

Valaena’s head snapped to him, her lips pursed, she nodded. Arthur smiled at her, “your secret?”

Valaena paused, she really thought they would get for a few more tries, but...a deal was a deal. She grinned at her father, “Aegon not like so many Aegons.” _‘Maybe. But if I were Aegon, I wouldn’t want so many named after me, especially if they weren’t going to live up to my name.’_

“Again.” She said completely choosing to ignore the dumbfounded faces looking at her.

“Two.” Aerys started again.

“No.”

“Four.” Rhaegar guessed. 

Valaena huffed, _**“valonqar.”**_

****

“What do you mean little brother?”

Valaena smiled and shook her head, “Again.”

“Seven,” Aerys guessed.

“Three,” Rhaegar said.

“Five,” Barristan chimed in.

“Two.”

“Four.”

“Nine.”

“Ten!” 

Valaena’s eyes went to her great-uncle Lewin, and she nodded but hesitated, “Muña...Muña no more _**rūs**_.” A dark atmosphere fell upon their floor as she spoke the truth. It was a truth she felt to her very core. Before they had left, she had to push a bit of magic into her more to feel out her health. As always, it was on the decline...and if this baby didn’t kill her...she would have no more. But no more children was fine, she would make sure her muña survived.

****

“Again.” She said.

****

“One,” this time it was Rhaegar who started. It wasn’t the number she was thinking but…

****

“Muña be fine.” She couldn’t stand an awkward silence even if she started it. Actually, those might be the worst type, she’d have no one to blame for it but herself… “Again.”

****

“Your Grace, forgive my intrusion, the field, and the participants are ready.”

****

They all looked towards the man who had spoken. He was a squire and a tiny one at that. To Valaena he looked like he should still be sucking at his mother’s tits, but then again everyone could say that about her...just, not to her face. 

****

The boy bowed low once more and was dismissed as they all turned back to face forward again. 

****

The two starting would-be knights calmly rode their horses into the field. The horses were the only thing about them that was noteworthy. Their armour was almost nonexistent, it was leather instead of actual metal. One with green clothes and the other in blue. They helmets were...they were. Really, the horses were the only things they had going for them. Both horses were young and strong looking. And their strides confident. But it was youth that would work against them. Jousting without experience was some nasty business. Worst-case scenario, they fall off the horse and become crippled. It was better to be dead than cripple and poor in these times. 

****

The jousters went to their positions and waited for the signal. The stands were quiet, _‘I would say you could hear a pin drop, but that would be too cliche.’_

****

And then they were off. 

****

 

****

And they missed each other.

****

And they were off again.

****

_‘Are you serious right now? Isn’t there like a trial for this before allowing contenders?’_

****

There were another two rounds of the jousters missing each other before they both hit each other...and both went down. She could do nothing but sigh, she’d seen bad before, but this was just sad. She held onto her grandfather’s hand, “Papa don’t be mad. Next one be better.”

****

And thankfully it was. Not the greatest she’d ever seen, be definitely better than the two before. Done in two rounds, sweet and fast. There were three more pairs of riders that came out. Two ended in a draw and the last one ended with the first tilt. Valaena didn’t pay attention to any of them, her mind had wondered to the voice she had heard. 

****

It was definitely _His_ voice, but it had sounded so muddled. Maybe all the gods of this world were interfering? But why would they? If it had something to do with that damn prophecy- she wouldn’t care as long as it had nothing to do with her. She would not be a child of prophecy again. She had been so at least ten or so times, enough was enough. Hell, she’d even help the _‘ugh….what was it called…’_ whatever they were called, she’d help. But she refused to be that child. 

****

“Ready to go sweetling?”

****

Valaena turned her head to her father and nodded. She just hoped the next few days weren’t as boring as this. She grabbed his hand and got off her chair. The walk down the stairs was uneventful and quiet as was the walk back to the castle. Then she couldn’t stand it anymore. 

****

“That boring. It always like that?” She asked no one in particular but got ten replies. Most were ‘no, of course not,’ and ‘that was just to weed out the weak. The rest will be much better.’ She doubted it. What could be better than dragon fights? That had been a great life. Fighting atop dragons and other giant monsters, it felt like they had been masters of the world...well Marvolo wanted to be master of the world, Valaena was just going along with it. Controlling the world had never been that much fun. She spent decades or more, fighting for it, and was rewarded with revolts, paperwork, and stress beyond belief, that was no way to live. But she had done so, over and over again for so many lives. Now all she truly wanted was to rest and live a peaceful life. 

****

Yeah. Like that was going to happen. Peace and magic never worked well together. But there was no use in thinking too hard about it. She would take whatever came at her. 

****

It was later that night when a thought came to her. She had already taken her bath and was sitting on Aerys’ bed, combing out his hair. It wasn’t as thin and brittle as before, it wasn’t the most luscious either, but after what was maybe a half year of hair treatment it was getting there. She messaged the herb mix into his head and hair and ran her fingers through it, making sure every strand was coated. 

****

“Papa,” she began as she swung her legs on the edge of the bed. Aerys who sat on a pillow on the floor in between them, his head in her lap, he answered, _**“yes my dragon?”**_

****

****

****

_**“If something happens to me-”** _

****

********

****

_**“Nothing will happen to you. I will not allow it.”** _

****

********** **

****

_**“I know you won’t, but listen to me. If something happens to me, you must not lose your mind again.”** _

****

************ ** **

****

_**“What...what if I can’t help it...and I do?”** _

****

************** ** ** **

****

Valaena hesitated, it was not something she wanted to, but the needs of others were bigger than she wants. Occasionally. _**“If you lose your mind again. I...I will release you from it. I will allow no other to harm you. This I vow to you.”**_

****

**************** ** ** ** **

****

She took in a shuddered breath, _**“please don’t make me.”**_

****

****************** ** ** ** ** **

****

Even though Aerys nodded, Valaena doubted his promise. No one could control their emotions like that. All anyone could really do was keep it from showing on their face. She braided his hair, rolled it and tied it up with a piece of leather. She took the cloth in her lap and tied it around his head. _**“Make sure you don’t turn too much. Get up please, I have to wash my hands.”**_

****

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena waited a moment for Aerys to get up and onto his bed. She slid down and washed her hands the metal bowl of water before closing the vile of treatment. _**“Papa, you must take care of Muña and my dubys. You have to. Mama and Viserys too.”**_

****

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She looked back to him, looking into his eyes as he promised. Her mother was too delicate to be able to handle or go through grief. Her body was weak and her constitution even weaker. Normally she hated these types of people who could do nothing than wallow in their own weakness, hell, she'd hated other parents that she'd had that did that. But with Elia...it was different. While she was delicate and unnecessary sweet, Valaena knew that every second she spent pushing forward and not laying in bed was for her. And Rhaenys and the fetus. 

****

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

But mostly her.

****

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Fine. She monopolized, but what was wrong with that? A person needed all the helping in surviving and living as they could get. A mother’s unconditional love was truly one of the greatest powers. And she loved her mother just as much. True, Elia couldn’t really play with her, but she could tell the best stories. Every time Valaena laid with her at night, it was like she was transported into the story. She fought alongside Nymeria, she flew through the air on Balerion. With how she described characters and the detailed she added, Elia was in her top ten favorite storytellers. And she had given Valaena, Rhaenys and hopefully and new baby.

****

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_**“Promise me papa,”** _ **she said sitting back down on the bed, pulling Aerys’ hand into her lap.**

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“I promise,” he said squeezing her hand.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Promise you what, sweetling?” 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Aerys and Valaena turned to the door, Rhaegar stood there with Arthur. Valaena laughed and ran over to Rhaegar with her arms open wide. He easily picked her up and held her to his chest. “Kepa, sleepy.” She said burying her head into the side of his neck. He gently rubbed her back, said goodnight to Aerys, and walked back to their shared room.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The next day was much more exciting. It started off with some bacon and eggs and hot bread. After that, it was a straight shot to the arena. The first couple of jousts were like yesterday afternoon’s, a bunch of kids that didn’t really know what they were doing, draws or kids falling off the horses themselves...a bunch of dogshit if someone asked her. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

And then it was finally a joust between experienced riders, one of the sons of Lord Whent and someone whose name she didn’t catch. Which was pretty lackluster and ended in the defeat of the young lord Whent.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

And so on and so forth it went for hours, riders bowing, horses running, lances missing, horses running again, a hit or a miss, on and on and on. The only one she truly paid any attention too was Arthur, but not even he could make the _refined_ art of jousting interesting or entertaining to her. Though it did make her wonder who would win, these knights who learned to joust or the Dothraki who learned how to be one with a horse. Her money was on the Dothraki. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The tourney was over for the day, and since the light was still bright, she planned to spend it reading the book, or maybe she’d begin swinging the wooden swords she brought along. She brought two in case one was found, she refused to stay weak longer that she had to. It was best to start building the foundation early.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

And so she did. In the secrecy of her borrowed room, her skinny arms picked up both wooden training swords and swung them back and forth, left and right. She did so until her arms and legs trembled from overwork, and the swords fell to the ground. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She wiped the sweat away with the hem of her nightgown before shakingly, picking up the swords. She hid them back in her trunk of clothes, down at the bottom were...everyone would look, but who would look for swords in a three-year-olds clothes trunk, so she figured she was safe. If they were found, well there wasn’t anyone who would truly punish her, so that wasn't really an issue, but better safe than sorry.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena climbed up onto her bed and sat cross-legged. She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes. She willed her magic to roam through her body. The effects weren’t immediate, but she could feel the cool wash of her magic come over her. It felt like jumping into ice water after a drought. Her body shivered in delight as her magic swam to her toes and back up to her head over and over again. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She opened her eyes and stared at the book on the desk. Really stared at it, willing it to lift, even a little. Just a little. She started grinding her teeth in frustration. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Aish!” And the book floated a moment before dropping once again. Well, great emotions were always something that worked. But that wasn’t how she wanted to access her magic all the time. Channeling magic into the dragon egg was a lot easier than making it do something else. _‘Honestly, what will it take for me to hatch that egg. Ugh. Dear Balerion, Vhagar, Meraxes, and Syrax please let magic come back if they hatch.’_

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She didn’t exactly believe in gods, after all, Death is the only true promise. But there was nothing for her to lose even if she did ask them. And of course there were many more gods in the Freehold believed in, but her family particularly liked them, so might as well butter them up again. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The next day was when the jousting got much better. Valaena had fun watching the experienced riders ride against each other. The only thing she would have done was make it so all the newcomers went first and during the middle to last days, challenge the well-known winners. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

But she wasn’t ruling this kingdom...yet. Though she never really waited for people to crown her before. Valaena could just push for the changes she wanted, either by playing cute with the ones that were already wrapped around her finger or by making the men in charge think it was their idea. Thankfully both tactics worked whether she was a boy or a girl. But no one listened to the ideas of a three-year-old. Well her grandfather listened but...he really wasn’t all there, so it didn’t really count. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The third day was when it got interesting. It was late into the afternoon when it happened. A knight of short stature came riding up on a black horse. Their armour was mismatched and many of it was ill-fitted. The sigil on his shield was also one she didn’t recognize, a white weirwood with a laughing, red face. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The small knight first challenged first was a knight from House Haigh. And down the knight went, he was soon followed by another knight from House Blount, and then by a knight from House Frey. It was truly a splendid sight that made her laugh, especially when the knight had taken custody of their horses and armour. Then when the knight sought to get their property back, the little knight agreed upon the condition that they taught honor to their rude squires. The scolding the three received was truly worth the spectacle. And yet her grandfather still made a deal out of it and had ordered his Kingsguard and Rhaegar to find the mystery knight, fearing that he was an enemy or Jaime Lannister, who had apparently had all the time in the world to go all the way to King’s Landing and back, because Jaime Lannister was that short. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Funnily enough, the next morning, the mystery knight was nowhere to be seen. They had reported back that they had found only his shield, which had been abandoned under a tree. Valaena had a couple guesses herself about who this mystery knight could be. She figured he couldn’t be a knight at all, otherwise, people would have heard of a tiny knight who knew their way in battle. More importantly, based on the people that the little knight had challenged, it had to be a Northerner. Her wolf, however, was sitting in the stands and his brothers were right next to him, while the show was happening. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

But the she-wolf wasn’t. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She was an interesting one alright, Rhaegar probably thought so as well, but where that would lead to was the true question. It would make her family angry and sad, but Valaena was not against removing anything, that put them at risk. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The days continued on. Her father, her Morning Star, her wolf, Ser Barristan, her cousin Robert, and Lord Royce had won, so far. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Right now it was her Kepa against Lord Royce. She had decided to sit next to her uncle for this one. She watched entranced as her father and Lord Royce entered the field. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause for the two. They both waved to the people and went to take their positions. They stood their ground for a moment and stared the other down. Then they charged. And in one strike her father had won. Valaena jumped up in excitement. “Did you see that uncle? Isn’t my Kepa so strong?” She asked Oberyn, her voice full of joy. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Oberyn smiled at her as he patted her head, “yes he is. He must be, to look after you.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena pouted at him, “I’m not bad.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“No you are not.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She playfully glared at her uncle before turning back around to face the front. Next up would be her father against, she turned her head to the right, her Wolf. _‘Fuck.’_ She wouldn’t-she didn’t...who was she supposed to cheer for. _‘Ah oh well,’_ she thought, “Kepa win!!” She turned her head back her wolf, “Win Brandon Stark!” 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

And that was it.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

That was all she was going to say for the match. But...it would only get harder for here on out. After these two, there were still her Morning Star and Ser Barristan. Oh, what to do. What a dilemma. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena sat back down took in a deep breath. It would be fine. She would be happy no matter who won though she knew she really wanted her kepa to win. He was her father after all, and with how much he loved and spoiled her, well it would be rude not to wish the best for him in return. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

And so the two took their place on their side of the field, taking a moment to ready themselves. Then they were off. Their lances pointed at one another. Their lances missed their marks. They turned their horses back around and charged again. And again. And again. Then a hit. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

And down her Wolf went. She cheered with the crowd though. Even if her Wolf had lost, her Kepa still won. She stood up as she saw her Morning Star come to get her. “Bye-bye Uncle.” 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Oberyn stood up smiling, and bent down to kiss both her cheeks, “I’ll see you later little one.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena happily nodded her head and walked through the parting crowd to Arthur. She smiled at him as he turned to let her pass in front of him. She went and stood in front of the stairs, waiting for Aerys to come down. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“My Dragon!” He called out as he slowly descended the wooden stairway. Valaena smiled brightly at him and beckoned him down faster with her hand. The kingsguard all gave her a little nod as they reached her. She smiled back at them and grabbed Aerys’ hand, “did you like the match papa?” 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

He grinned down at her, his yellow teeth thoroughly disgusting her, but there wasn’t much she could do about that. Years and years of bad care was bound to do that, at least his weren’t blackened yet.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“I enjoyed it quite so,” he replied, his breath smelled of wine. Not in an overpowering way, but it was still noticeable. Valaena nodded her head and pulled him over to the railings where her father and her Wolf stood. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She bent below the railing and patted Brandon’s head. “You did well my Wolf.” She stated as she smiled at him. The young man snorted and shook his head, “sorry I couldn’t win, Princess.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“That is fine.” Her father interjected, “I will win for her myself.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena giggled, the men in her life really were too much. She held out her arms for her father and jumped into his waiting arms. “Did you enjoy yourself, sweetling?” He asked as he gave her cheek a kiss. She happily nodded her head, “Kepa very strong!”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Rhaegar smiled and thanked her, “let’s get back to the castle.” 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

That night was dark but happy. Valaena ended up staying inside the room she shared which her father until it was time for dinner again. She sat on the bed and drew her magic out, her reserve was slowly getting larger, she could feel it, hear it. It buzzed around her, louder and louder as the days passed. It was itching to be used more than the amount she used now. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She wanted to. She so badly wanted to stretch out her magic and let it go wild around her, but this was not the place. Showing so many people with such little magic would only end in disaster. It always did. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

But she was always one to take risky chances. So she sat on the bed and directed her magic to the candles around the room. They would be set alight tonight, she would have it no other way. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

One wick slowly lit slowly with a blue flame that grew larger into an orange flame. Valaena smiled.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Another wick came to life.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Followed by another and another. Her smile grew larger and larger, slowly but surely, her magic was coming back to life. Though it truly was a hard go, she hadn’t had magic in her three past lives. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

And then her door opened with a yell of, “my dragon!”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The startle caused her to flinch in fright, which ended up causing the flames burst high, almost to the ceiling. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Aerys stared at his granddaughter and she stared back.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

It was quiet for long moments before he ran to her and pulled her into his arms. “I knew it! I knew you were a gift from the gods!”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Papa shhh,” Valaena said as she covered his mouth and used her magic to blow out the flames. There was no use in hiding it. She had already shown him that fire didn’t hurt her. But this would have to be kept completely quiet.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Papa, you can’t tell anyone.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Why not?!”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Because...because the gods said so. I can only show it after I get stronger. Papa doesn’t want to see me hurt right? The Westerosi don’t like magic remember?” She asked as she nodded her head. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Aerys nodded his head along with her. He knew she was right, these Westerosi just didn’t understand the wonders of magic. He sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena took his hand into hers and gripped it tightly. “The walls have ears papa. I have to get stronger. Papa...” she paused, “do you remember what we talked about the other night.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

His chin that rested on her head nodded. Valaena smiled, he was like an overprotective child with her. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“I need you to write our agreement down and sign it papa. I-”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Yes. You cannot be blamed for me.”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena wondered, was it heartless of her to manipulate her loving grandfather like this? It probably was, but they made an agreement, for both their sakes and there was no way she would allow herself to be given the King’s Justice for sticking to her vow, especially without a safety net.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She nodded her head and got out of his lap and brought back a piece of paper on a book and a quill in an ink pot. She gave the book and paper to Aerys and sat on his side while holding out the quill for him to take. He lifted it out of the inkpot and tapped off the excess.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“What should I write,” he asked her, truly, how was he supposed to word a letter of this sort, he had not an inkling.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

With her empty hand, Valaena grabbed onto Aerys free hand. She looked down at the parchment and said, “I, Aerys of House Targaryen, Second of my Name, King of the...and all that which comes after,” she paused to allow him time to write, happy that he never questioned why she could talk and understand so well, that he just accepted it as a blessing from the gods. Once he finished, she started again. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Do hereby decree that no action shall be taken against Valaena of House Targaryen,” she paused again, wondering how she should state what would follow. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“If she should take action against I, who has forgone my sanity.” She stopped as Aerys’ hand stopped moving, and looked up at him, “papa, you’re ok. This isn’t going to happen.” He took in a deep breath and continued to write what she said. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Once he finished he signed the bottom, and she pushed some of her magic through to try to dry it. She took her finger, touched his signature and turned her finger around to check. Seeing no ink she took it from his with a smile, happy that she had a net to catch her if this ever came to pass, but even happier that her magic did what she wanted. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Though the magic Valaena used and the ones her ancestors used where probably different, but there was no point worrying about it, she was probably the only one in the world with magic now, true magic. She wondered if Marvolo would have magic. Sometimes he did, other times he didn’t. Oh, the tantrum he would throw, she giggled as she folded the paper and placed it in _Rise of Valyria_ and closed the book. She would seal it with wax once she got back home.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The next morning was the final day of the tilt. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Her father against Ser Barristan.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena was almost bouncing out her seat in excitement that morning during breakfast, but that would be unroyal-like.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

It was already the afternoon when she sat with her father on the high floor though it was more like she stood right at the railing and looked down to the field through the gaps in the vertical bars of wood. She cheered with the crowd as her kepa and Ser Barristan made their way to the field atop their horses. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Only when the crowd quieted down did the jousters begin. Valaena gripped the bars until her knuckles lost color. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The first thrust was unsuccessful, and the horses ran until they were turned around. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

They rode at each other again. Their lances pointed at one another and they trusted! But both held on. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_The wine._

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena’s head snapped to face her papa. The wine bearer poured the wine into his cup. “Papa me too! I win remember?”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Aerys smiled and beckoned her over. He handed the cup to his taster first, “drink.” The man nodded and took a gulp before giving it back to Aerys, they looked at him for a moment and he was fine, so she took a big gulp, she shivered in disgust and dropped the cup on the floor. Immediately she jutted out her bottom lip and tears welled in her eyes. Aerys laughed and patted her head, “go and watch. Clean it up.” He said to the wine bearer. The man nodded and cleaned the floor while she ran back to the railings to watch. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

This was their fourth run. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Their lances tilted and pointed to the other. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Their destriers charged faster. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

The two met, thrust out their lances and down Barristan Selmy went! 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena jumped up and down in happiness. She ran to the stairs and quickly went to the stands. She made her way to where the Stark family stood and grabbed onto her Wolf’s hand, “look Brandon Stark! My Kepa won!” 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

He smiled down at her and nodded, “yes he did. It was well won.” He said begrudgingly. Valaena just giggled as she let go of his hand. She went to the opening of the stands and walked down the stairs to the field to wait for her kepa.  
She watched as Aerys congratulated him and gave him the crown of flowers. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_Come to me._

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena’s hands balled up, her fingernails dug into her palms. _‘You say this, but how the fuck am I supposed to get to you!?’_

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

As expected there was no reply. She took in a deep breath and kept the smile on her face. It was a happy occasion, she wouldn’t let that asshole of a being interfere. She put on her best smile and jumped up and down, clapping, as he walked to her. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_Soon_

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_‘Kiss my ass with your “soon soon” shit. What do you want?’_

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

She waited a moment. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_‘Fine don’t talk. Don’t bother me with any fate, destiny or prophecy shit.’_

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Rhaegar took the crown of blue winter roses and walked calmly to where Valaena stood on the tourney grounds, just below the Stark family. He couldn’t stop his smile as he watched his beautiful daughter grinning broadly and jumping up and down waving happily at him. He knelt down to be level with her sparkling purple eyes when he finally reached her. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Congratulations Kepa.” She said, her lips still stretched across her face. Rhaegar smiled, leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her forehead before placing the flower crown atop her head. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Thank you little dragon. I couldn’t have done it with your cheers.” He replied sincerely, caressing her cheek with his naked hand. He opened his lips to say something else, but a commotion took the moment away from him. He looked to the higher stands where his father was seated and watch as a man coughed violently at the railings, blood spurting out with each cough. He watched as the man took one last cough before falling forwards onto the ground below. Screams bellowed all around as women covered their and their children’s eyes and knights and Lords surged forward to take a look at what happened. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

His father’s food taster, Rhaegar recognized. That man - a shuddering cough and a spray of water upon the side of his face made Rhaegar look back to his Valaena. His eyes widened. Not water. His mind realized as his trembling hands went to her wet, red lips. They locked eyes.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“K-kepa…” she coughed violently again into his arms, blood splattered to the floor.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“MAESTER! BRING ME A MAESTER NOW!” Prince Rhaegar bellowed into the crowd, silencing them, bring their full attention to his most precious child. He watched as all the present kingsguard ran to him, followed by his father, his good brother and the maester. He felt his sweet dragon’s fist tighten around his clothing.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“Kepa..”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“No. No, my child, you’re fine you’re going to be-”

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

“My prince please let me see her,” the maester begged. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena wouldn’t let go, not until, “Kepa…” she coughed up more blood, “...sa-save me.” And her grip released its hold as her vision went black. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Poison, what a fucking way to go. The cool breeze felt nice though. Valaena’s eyes sprang open as her body lurched forward. Her eye drank in the beauty of the palace, for it could be nothing else. It was one of the most beautiful architecture she had ever seen. The stone that looked of marble was a dazzling cream and red, but there was not a single cut to be seen. The pillars looked to gold with jeweled embellishments. The ceiling...she had never before seen such an eye-catching mix of sparkling black and red before. But what caught her attention the most, was not the group of people sitting on thrones in front of her, no, it was the high flying monuments of dragons sat high outside the glassless window. 

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

Valaena took in a deep breath, held it and released it, before looking back to the one before her. Her eyes dutifully looked over each one of them. They were all timeless beauties, but looked haggard and almost weighed down, but even that they made look beautiful. Her eyes finally stopped upon the one with the blackest cloak and hood she’d ever seen, and they widened in surprise before narrowing in anger.

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_“Hello my child.”_

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_**"Oh fuck you.”**_

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****


	6. Chapter 6: Steep Consequences of the Heart

Valaena ground her teeth in indignation. Of all the ways, “are you serious right now? Of all the ways you could have talked to me, “soon” and “come to me” were the only ways you decided to go with?!! What sort of pissant shit is that?”

“Excuse me? Do you not know who you are in the presence of?” Said a voice that sounded more like, ten voices put together. 

Valaena ignored it.

“Father,” she said, “poison? Really? What's going to happen to my body now that you lot have done this? I refuse to be reborn again, I've put effort into these people and my image already!”

Her father, all clad in black, chuckled, “amusing as always.”

“This is not funny.”

“No, of course not, but first let me introduce you to the other children.” He said gesturing to the group situated behind him. She followed his gaze and looked back to the gorgeous faces, clad in beautiful garments. Most were beautiful, some were rugged and rough and other were indescribable.

“Gods.” She said. It wasn't a guess. She had no doubt that these beings were gods, after all, other than her, the only other ones who spoke to her eternal father were the gods of her different lives. 

Her eyes roamed over all that gathered. Ethereal males and females, and each one of them had already started to piss her off.

“I swear if you lot poisoned me because of that fucking prophecy, I will kill that child myself!”

“I like her,” said a deep voice that made a shiver run up her spine. She looked at the one who spoke, it was hard to describe a being that didn’t have the most physical form, nor stayed with one look. She looked at the others beside the voice, “Valyrian?”

The being rolled his eyes, “we gods do not have a race, but yes Valyrian.”

“Hm.” She replied pursing her lips, as she looked back to the being other’s called Death. “What is the meaning of this?”

The being smiled softly as if beckoning her understanding, which immediately made her put up her guard. 

“Father.”

“It is as you said my child, this is about the prophecy of the promised one.”

“Excuse me!? Now I have to kill a child. I remember telling you that I wouldn’t- no, go on, finish explaining why you’re going back on your word.”

“I’m not going back on my word, you, sweet one, you are not the Child of Prophecy.”

Valaena’s eyes narrowed, “then why have you called me here in such an unwarranted and unneeded way?”

“Because you are in the way.”

Her eyes snapped to the left to where the many voices as one came from. “In the way how,” the being switched between many, barely there bodies, “the seven who are one, I presume? Or is it six? I don't remember father being part of you.”

The being sneered, or at least what looked to be a sneer, but continued on, ignoring what she said. “You were not supposed to be born. You are an anomaly and a mistake that is messing the strings of destiny and fate.”

Valaena just continued to stare at the being, there was no need for her to get agitated over these petty insults, she had heard much worse.

“Well, I don’t think she is a mistake at all.” Spoke the deep-voiced god. “I am Balerion.”

“Thank you,” she said as she inclined her head in his direction once, “I know who you are, at least now I know the gods I ask to are pleasing to my eyes.”

Balerion laughed, “you are a funny one, aren’t you?”

Valaena smirked, “I’d like to think so. So tell me, how am I in the way.”

It was the Seven that answered, “your birth has disrupted a crucial chain of events that interfere with the coming of the promised child.”

“Yes. You've already said that what I need you to do is explain why.”

“What do know about the prophecy, my child?”

“That a child will be born from the Targaryen line that will fight against some bad being that brings the darkness, Azor Ahai. That about covers it, no?”

“It does not.” Came a voice like a crackling fire.

“I don't want to keep turning, all of you should just get in a group together.” She said as she raised her arms and waved her hands in.

“Insolent girl.” Said the Seven.

“Keep your opinions to yourself, you split personality bastard.” Growled Balerion, “she prays to us, you have no say over her.”

Valaena waited patiently, this was what happened when the gods of the same religion were together, putting different ones together was asking for the end of the world. But…

“I knew I have a great affinity for Balerion.” she grinned, “too bad I'm not a god, I wouldn't mind making you my second husband.”

Balerion grinned back, “I might just accept.”

A hand held hers and she looked to her father, “no more playing around little one. Let us get down to business.”

Valaena nodded and sat at the chair he had waved into existence like he wasn’t Death but Creation. The chairs, or rather thrones because what god would sit on just a chair, were set up in a circle, and all of them faced her. She could take the pressure, didn’t know if her temper could take the attitudes though. 

“Go on ahead,” she said waving her hand, “explain to me why you had me drink poison.”

It was Balerion that started talking, “you are not incorrect in your explanation of the prophecy. But you are missing quite a few pieces of information.”

“And they are?”

“The child will be born from your family line, but,” the Seven spoke, “your birth has made it impossible for that child to be born.”

“Oh?”

“Your birth has made your father believe that your valonqar is the prophesied one.”

Valaena held her hand up, “I’m pretty sure he already believes that even without knowing the fetus is a male. So he is not your savior, I take it.”

A silence descended among the group, and Valaena’s eyes narrowed. “Continue with your excuse.”

The voice of fire, R’hllor she guessed, began, “your birth doesn’t allow for a child to be born. Your life stops your father from going out and following the prophecy.”

Valaena’s eyes became horizontal slits, and her head snapped to the father, “what have you all done?”

Death caressed her cheek, “forgive me, my child.”

“Forgive? Tell me what I should forgive!” She said as her voice reached higher with each word.

“I will show you,” said a soft voice right in front of her. Warms hands grabbed her face, and she feels like is falling a great distance. When she opens her eyes, she is awake in her room. She turned her head to the side and smiled at what she saw. Her kepa sat beside her, with his back resting on her headboard. His hand caressed her hair as he read to her.

“Kepa,” she said, but he didn’t turn to her. She tried again, this time shaking his leg, but still, he didn’t turn to her. 

She got up off the bed and turned to him, but before she could say a word, shock stilled her. There lying on her bed beside her father was her. Her body laid there unmoving. Her eyes widened, what a fucking joke. 

“Valaena Targaryen, what will happen you will not be able to stop. You were needed out of the way for this the happen.” The soft voice said beside her ear. 

“And this was the only fucking way it could be done?! Are you fucking serious right now? I don't want to see this! I don't need to know!” Valaena yelled back at the goddess, standing behind her, was Death and the other gods. 

She took in a deep breath to calm herself, _‘it’s fine. There is no point in getting angry at them.’_

Death reached his hand out and she grabbed a hold of it and held on tight. The days rushed before her eyes. She saw it all, how her kepa barely left her side, promising and vowing that he would protect her. Her grandfather and the kingsguard promising the same. As Rhaegar bathed her, dressed her, braided her hair and took her to see her bedridden muña.

Then she realized, all the scenes followed her kepa. She saw as her little brother was born, and how they so ridiculously named him Aegon. A pink little baby that was all Valyrian. As the maesters told them that it was unlikely their mother would be able to get up from the bed for a long time, that she would never again give birth. 

She watched as the birth of his new son and the withering, coma confined state of his first daughter, made her kepa more and more obsessed with the prophecy. She watched her kepa delicately bathing her, as he sang to her unresponsive body at night. As he kept her limbs moving, moon turn after moon turn, after moon turn. She watched as he replied to a letter from the she-wolf of House Stark. How their literary conversations grew longer and more frequent. She watched as his eyes shined with an emotion she knew very well. 

Her kepa had fallen in love with a girl he talked to through letters. Valaena’s eyes narrowed, but before she could voice suspicious, she was whisked away to another scene. And this one saddened her.

Her kepa, her Morning Star, Ser Whent had left the Keep by the cover of night. She watched as they rode night and day. But they had split and she followed her father and Ser Whent to somewhere in Dorne, the Tower of Joy they called it. And weeks later, who came but Lyanna Stark carried a stuffed bag, escorted by her Morning Star. Upon meeting once again, her kepa and the she-wolf kissed and later that night embraced...no, there was no need to be polite about it. They fucked. 

Her visions rushed back to the Keep, where she saw her Wolf challenge her kepa to get his sister back because he isn’t that smart apparently. She watched as the Gold Cloaks surrounded Brandon and his tiny host, as they were all killed and Brandon ragged into the dungeons. As her papa had sent a letter to Lord Stark telling him to come and atone for the sins of his son. As her papa ravaged her mama, growing more and more aggravated. 

And he did atone. She watched as Rickard Stark burned in his armor and her beloved Wolf strangle himself to death to get to him. And then she realized. This was the beginning of a rebellion, a war. 

Valaena stood in distress as her kepa fought against cousin Robert in open combat on the Trident, unable to stop her outcry of rage as he chest was crushed by Robert's Warhammer.

Her eyes took in the sight of Tywin Lannister lying through his teeth. As his army sacked King’s Landing, and his men raped, tortured, and butchered. 

As Jaime Lannister struck his sword through her papa’s chest.

Tears overflowed from her as she could do nothing but watch as Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch and their men, took their turns brutalizing her muña. As her little sunshine’s Balerion tried to protect her but could do nothing. As her sunshine cried for their kepa as she was dragged from under her bed and stabbed through the stomach half a hundred times. As her little Aegon’s head was smashed into the wall until his brain gushed out.

As her little half-brother was born in the world, and Eddard Stark take him as his own son.

As her little babies were put on display and covered with _Lannister red_ in front of Robert Baratheon. 

As her mama gave birth to a girl she named, Daenerys Stormborn. As her mama died. As little Viserys had to take the newborn and run for their lives.

And then she was back in the palace of the gods. Her head snapped to glare at them, her eyes not hiding the fury and utter hatred. _**  
?“What did you do?!!”**_

“We did what we must. The promised one needed to be born.”

_**“So you dared to sacrifice my family for it!!”** _

“Watch who you are speaking to child.”

Valaena’s anger zoned in on the Seven, “excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are talking to? What? Do you think just because you are a god you are all powerful? Guess again fucker, even gods die.” 

She sneered, “I told you not to show me. I don't like seeing the future, it is more fun dealing with problems as I live. And you've taken the fun from that.”

“Valaena Targaryen.”

She slowly turned to look at the Red God, “you have something to say as well?” she asked in a mocking tone.

“We will allow you to go back and save your family. But you must first do something for us.”

“Ha?! You cause this and now I have to do something for you to go back to my family? Have you lost your mind?”

“You will be told the history of this world and their fight with the Darkness.” He continued as if she had never spoken. 

“More? Are you hard of understanding? What part of ‘it won’t be fun’ do you not understand?” she asked. She truly hated lives where visions were a gift, it made things less interesting. But she supposed this was better than a lifetime of visions like...what were they called...greenseers if she remembered correctly. That was a no thank you, visions led people to trouble, she could do that just fine by herself

He continued without answering, “You are to help the Promised One defeat the darkness.”

She couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows mockingly, “you do know who I am right? Father has told you, no? I too, bring the darkness, why would I help-”

“The child is of your blood.”

“And what is your point? I have killed my flesh and blood before. Especially if they put Marvolo’s life at risk.” She stopped, there truly was no reason not to help though...but not for free.

“Alright. I will help. But on some conditions, and you cannot object to it.”

Balerion laughed, “what is it that you want, pretty one?”

“My egg. Hatch my egg. A healthy hatch. A healthy long life. Also my magic. I want more of my magic back. If you don’t want to give me all of it, fine. But I want more than what I have access to now and I need it to grow as my hatchling does. Let’s also not forget to tell me how you plan to for me to survive the poisoning. Well no, not the poisoning, about me not being able to eat or drink. How long do you think I can survive like that? Not long at all. I promise you.”

“You dare to order us around?!”

“Quit your complaining,” snapped Balerion, he walked you to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. “You are an interesting one. And quite pretty. Very well, I will grant you your wishes.” 

Valaena kissed the palm Balerion’s hand, “thank you, my lord. But none of you have answered my question, how will they accept that I’ve survived a poisoning that killed a grown man, and that I’ve survived without eating.”

Her father laughed, “don’t worry little one, we have made it so that your body eats and drinks to stay alive but otherwise there is no response from you.”

“....what? And how exactly does that work? No one is going to believe that. When has that ever happened...ever?!” She asked, completely exacerbated with the gods in front of her. Just how out of touch were they?

It was one of the Valyrian gods that waved off her concerns. “They will believe that you are blessed and believe it to be of the benevolence of the Seven.” 

Valaena stared incredulously at them, _‘do...do they seriously believe that? They can’t really-’_ “Are you-do you really believe that? That humans are dumb enough to think that way?” But then she held up her hand, “nevermind, don’t answer that. I’m sure many will.”

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. When she went back...what would she do? She was powerless...especially in this child body…“send them all away.”

She looked to Balerion, “if you really like me. If you really find me interesting, will you answer when I call upon you? I won’t ask for a lot, just a companion to speak to, someone to guide me when I’m lost.”

_‘But then would little Daenerys be born? Stop. That’s not the important thing right now.’_

Balerion chuckled, “and what about your father?”

She held out her hand and grabbed Death’s, “my father is always with me, but it is not fair if I always rely on him. He already does so much. They are my father and mother and I am their child. I am the child of death, I can’t ask for more than that.” She kissed the pale hand, “so I must forge my way, but I have no issue taking help from those that are deemed gods and goddesses.”

Balerion bellowed out a laugh, “I see. Then call upon me and I will answer. It’s been a long time since a child with magic has called upon me.”

“Another thing. Why do all of you keep calling me a child? Do you not know how old I am?”

“You are much younger than we are so what does it matter?” replied the Seven. Valaena, however, just rolled her eyes. 

“Balerion I need you to send a message to Aerys...I will not hinder your promised one, but you must tell Aerys to send the children to Dragonstone, send them away with mama. For this while at least, she will have a reprieve from him.” She stopped to think if there was anything else...“Ah! Tell him to turn my body every two hours onto a side. I refuse to develop skin sores.”

Belarion laughed and agreed. 

And so Valaena kept her end of the deal and listened as the gods spoke about a being of death who knew nothing but ice and destruction. And that useful thing about him being a necromancer of thousands and hundreds of thousands over the many millennia.

They told her about how he came to be, all the death that he brought and how he had been pushed back but Azor Ahai. She could sort of understand why Azor Ahai had plunged his sword into his wife’s heart. What was one life in the face of the entire world’s death, especially when they would die anyways? 

But she would rather see the world burn than ever sacrifice Marvolo, so while she understood, she would not be the one to do such a thing. 

_‘But all this knowledge...am I supposed to act like some overpowered know it all that guides the chosen one? Ugh. This is giving me a headache. Can’t I ever be in a life like this without all the prophecy and backstabbing? Is that too much to ask?’_

“Come now, child. If that were the case, you would complain to me that there was nothing entertaining going on and would start your entertainment yourself.”

She let out a sheepish laugh, “well you’re not wrong about that.”

“So what you want me to do with this all this knowledge is to help this world of yours survive the coming war.”

“Yes.” 

She took it all in stride, she had willpower above all else after all. “When will you send me back? It's only been a few months right?”

Her father bent down to her eye level, he kissed her forehead and grinned like a satisfied predator, “almost a year and a half actually. Be safe,” he said softly, before pushing her back. Her eyes widened and her consciousness faded. 

XXXXXXXXX

“...challenge me!”

“Your Grace!....”

“....wait….”

 _‘Ugh...it’s so loud.’_ Valaena thought, _‘why won’t they let me sleep?’_ Her mind slowly woke, _‘sleep? Why am I asleep?’_ Her body jostled around, and them arms tightened around her. “I’m sorry my dragon. I didn’t mean to move you so much.”

 _‘Dragon?’_ She thought as a hand caressed the hair atop her head. _‘Only Aerys calls me that.’_

Her mind woke further, but she still couldn’t see anything. 

“Fire! And more fire!”

 _‘Fire? Why did he need more fire? Papa, what are you doing?’_ She asked, but received no reply. 

_‘Papa?’_ She asked again and waited. But still no reply. She felt the tears well up inside her eyes. Had her father lied about sending her back? But...he had never lied to her before. 

“This is what you Starks deserve for question your betters! Just who do you think you are to come and challenge my son Brandon Stark!” Aerys spat with utter vitriol in his tone.

 _‘Starks? Her wolf? What was hap-fire!’_

Her mind sprang to full consciousness. 

This couldn’t be when her wolf died, could it?! There was no way she was so almost a year into her coma, was there? 

But why was it still so dark?! Why couldn’t she move her body?!

_Open your eyes, pretty Valaena_

_‘Balerion?’_

On that clear sunny day, there was a roar of thunder from the skies.

The muscles of Valaena’s face did a funny dance as she tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids twitched and her eyebrows scrunched together. Slowly, so slowly, her eyelids cooperated. They opened little bit by little bit, before the shut again. The sun was just too bright.

But she couldn’t stop now. Her Wolf needed her. So she opened them again but kept them squinted until they got used to the light. But still, the rest of her body wouldn’t move. Her mouth wouldn’t, her head wouldn’t, her arms wouldn’t. 

“AAAHHH!” Rickard Stark’s screams got louder. 

But still, her body wouldn’t move.

If her body wouldn’t, she would make her magic. She took in a breath, concentrated, and felt her magic stirring in the pit of her stomach. It was groggy just like her, and it was mad about not having been used, but it also felt so much more...alive. So much more bountiful.

I keep my word Valaena

She spread her magic through every vessel of her body. Every cell of blood, every vein, every artery, every muscle.

STOP!! UUGH! Pl-UGH-STOP!

Valaena’s body tensed, it’s now or never! She concentrated on the wine cup standing on the armrest. 

Move.

Stop.

Move!

Stop!

MOVE!

STOP!

The wine glass flew to the floor and nobody moved. 

“Stop!” The raspy voice called out once again. Heads turned to find the voice that had spoken out. 

“Re...lease,” the voice rasped out, “my w-wolf.”

Eyes all around widened, and their heads turned to the throne.

Princess Valaena Targaryen stared back at them. She opened her mouth and spoke again, “Release my wolf. Now!” 

“My dragon!” Aerys exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her, “I knew you would come back to me.”

Valaena ignored him, and stayed facing the knights and pyromancers, “did you not hear me? Release them.”

“Release them! Your princess has ordered you!” Aerys yelled to the peasants below. The knights clamored to release her strangling wolf, while the pyromancers rushed to put out the fire below Rickard. 

“Bring me down,” she said still watching the men below. Aerys carried her withered body slowly down the iron steps. He walked forward until she stopped in front to Brandon and his father, “put me down.”

Reluctantly, Areys did as she said. But the moment her feet touched the ground, her legs gave way. Though Aerys was able to catch her before she fell, the damage was done. Everyone had seen her frail state.

‘Fucking hell. This shit is going to be a pain.’ 

Her magic told her that while she was talking with the gods, her body had atrophied, and though her magic did as much as it could to stop it, over a year of being bedridden was just too much. Thankfully, it was working to moisten her dry throat.

After she was helped back onto her feet, she reached out for Brandon and wrapped her stick-thin arms softly around his neck. 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered into his ear. “This wasn't supposed to happen.”

She pulled her head back and spoke to the people in the room. “Maesters, take Lord Stark to a room and heal him to the best of your ability. To the rest of you standing here, not a word of what has happened should exit from your lips. It's to the dungeon if you do.” She threatened completely forgoing any and all thought of childish vocabulary.

No one spoke a word or moved a muscle as they stood in fear of the child who held the Mad King in her palm. What could they do but keep quiet and keep their life?

“Take me to my room, Brandon Stark.” She held on a little tighter as the strong man easily lifted her and himself off the floor. The Kingsguard stood at attention and followed the three to her room. No one spoke the entire journey, they had no idea what to say. As much as they had wished it, they never believe that their little princess would ever open her eyes again. But here they were, and there she was, being carried in the arms of Brandon Stark. By the time she sat atop her bed, their questions poured out. 

“How are you awake little one?” Questioned Lewyn.

“Are you ok princess?!” Asked Ser Gerold.

“Let me go get you some water.” Said Ser Darry.

Valaena sat quietly and kept her hand in Brandon’s grasp. Her eyes roamed over all the men before she started to ask questions of her own. Sure she knew what happened, but on the off chance something changed, it would be better to know and prepare.

“Kepa. Where is kepa? Did he really run away with the she-wolf?”

Silence provided the answer for her. Not that she expected anything less, Her Wolf and his father wouldn’t be in this situation if it did.

“Princess,” Lewyn spoke again, “how do you know?”

“I...I heard the letters kepa used to read. He...kepa thinks she will help him fulfill the prophecy. And that Aegon is the Prince who was Promised.” Not a lie, but it wasn’t like she could tell them that gods had shown her the future...or the present? 

“Aegon? You heard about Aegon too, my dragon?”

Valaena nodded without facing Aerys. She couldn’t look at him, tears would start to flow if she did. 

“Where are my _rus_?”

“I sent them with your mama and Viserys to Dragonstone. Just like you told me too.”

_‘Me?’_

“Remember little one? The gods came to me in my dreams and told me you wanted them sent away.”

“Hm.” She replied, _‘why would you include me?’_ There was no need to refute him though, no one would believe him. 

Ser Darry came back with water and she gingerly drank from the cup that was placed upon her lips. But a few sips were already enough for her before she turned back to the men in her room, “I’m tired,” she rasped out as her eyelids began their descent down, “you can go. I’ll talk later.”

Brandon Stark barely lifted himself off the bed before she squeezed his hand, “my Wolf stays.”

The men shared a glance, mostly between the Kingsguard and Brandon. Aerys justed at her until she finally turned to him, “Papa go. I’ll see you when I wake up.” She gently pushed him with all her strength, though even that wasn’t enough to make the frail man move. But he got up anyway, whatever she wanted he would give. 

As soon as they closed the door behind them, she leaned into Brandon and wrapped her arms around him, “please forgive me for not protecting you.” She murmured, her voice filled with guilt. 

The man who had just escaped death froze as her arms tightened around him, but he could barely feel it with how weak she became. It was her words that kept him in place, what was he supposed to say to that? He had never expected this little girl to come and save him. None had even expected her to wake up. 

But her she was whispering into his stomach about feeling guilty for the crimes of her father.

“It is not your fault princess if anything I owe you my life,” he whispered back as he stroked her hair. 

But silence greeted him.

“Princess? Princess Valaena?” He shook her shoulder, but still, there was no response. He almost called for the guards before he caught sight of the up and down rhythm of her back. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Even while touching her, he couldn’t believe she had awoken. 

The moment she had collapsed had struck deep with him. Not only were his family and he looked upon with suspicion, the fact that he could do nothing but watch as the little princess he had grown attached to over the week coughed up blood, was more terrifying than anything else. 

So he stayed in bed with her for a while longer before leaving the room. The moment he stepped out, he was bombarded with questions from Aerys and the Kingsguard.

“What did she want to talk to you about?” Aerys demanded. 

Brandon hesitated a moment before he spoke, “the princess apologized to me. She...she said she was sorry that she couldn’t protect me.” He said softly, hoping that Aerys wouldn’t make a commotion about it. Not that it helped at all. 

“Protect you?! Why would my dragon want to protect you? Who are you to her that she would do such a thing? You’ve only known each other….” Aerys trailed off. This wasn’t the time for this. He brushed passed Brandon, intent on entering the room. 

“The princess fell asleep,” Brandon called out, though it did nothing to halt Aerys’ steps. The king opened the doors and walked in anyway. He hurried over to the bed and sat beside Valaena, as the others followed him. They watched the rise and fall of her body, all unsure of how to proceed from here. “She,” Brandon began, “she asked to be put next to her mother.”

She hadn’t.

But now that he knew she could here them...wasn’t it best to put her next to some who loved her unconditionally? Someone who would talk to her until she came back to them again. It would probably help Elia too if the rumors he heard were true. It was said that when the princess of Dorne had seen her eldest child she had a breakdown of the mind. And then adding to the pain was her having to go through another birth, which left her permanently bedridden, and then to find out that her husband had kidnapped a little girl. It was too much for her, that she had completely lost her mind. If she wasn’t silent and in a daze for days on end, she was spouting nonsense of her Valaena was the promised savior and that Rhaegar had to come back right away. 

Not that he did.

XXXXXXX

It was three days later when Valaena opened her eyes, to unfamiliar bed curtains. 

No.

Not unfamiliar.

She turned her head to the right, her eyes widening at the sight of her mother. Then hands were pressing against her thin neck.

Valaena gasped in shock, her own hands rushing up to pull at the skinny wrist of her mother. 

“Why! Why did you get poisoned! It’s because of you all this happened! Why!” Elia screamed as tears flowed down her face. Dark spots appeared in Valaena’s vision, and she pushed her magic forward, trying to break something to make noise. 

The glass pitcher of water fell from the table and shattered on the floor. Within in moments, the heavy door flung open and a kingsguard ran in poised to fight with sword erected in the air. But that was quickly flung aside as he saw Valaena’s outstretched hand.

He ran to the bed and pried Elia off her and picked Valaena off the bed and brought her into his embrace.

“Your Grace, are you alright?!” The knight exclaimed as he ran out the door, “measter! Bring a maester to Princess Valaena's room!” He yelled to a servant. Valaena's body rocked, but her eyes stayed firmly in place, staring at the pretty golden spun hair of the youngest Kingsguard. 

“You! Bring that water!” He called to a passing servant. Valaena was quickly brought to her room and placed on her bed, where she was propped up and a cup of water was placed upon her lips.

“Please drink princess,” Jamie said, tilting the cup to allow water the flow. 

She drank greedily from the cup, uncaring of the water that fell from her lips. By the time she finished the cup, a crowd had appeared inside her room, and Jamie was pushed aside by her grandfather.

“What happened!” He demanded from the youngest Kingsguard.

Jamie for all that he was taught, truly had no idea how to respond. No matter how he worded it…

“Princess Elia…” he looked at Valaena, then at Lewyn, “I heard something break inside the room, so I rushed in and I found...I found Princess Elia with her hands around Princess Valaena’s neck…” He trailed off, not wanting to continue, as he noticed the rage that filled Aerys’ face.

Aerys’ body visibly shook, the sheer audacity of that woman to dare harm his dragon!

“SEIZE HER!” He bellowed, “PUT HER IN CHAINS AND BRING HER DOWN TO THE DUNGEON!”

“No Papa!” Valaena rasped out, “you can’t hurt muña!”

Aerys turned around to her and pulled her into his arms, “she hurt you! Why should she be allowed to live?!”

Valaena sighed, “muña didn’t mean to hurt me. muña doesn’t know what she is doing.”

“That doesn’t matter!”

“Papa please.”

Aerys stroked her hair in frustration, “...only because you asked.”

She smiled at him, before looking over to Jamie. “Thank you, Ser Jamie.”

He shook his head, “not at all princess, it is my duty to protect you. I’m just sorry didn’t enter earlier.”

The smile stayed on her face as she turned to look at all the Kingsguard that remained with them, as Pycelle checked her throat. She allowed him to massage her neck for a few more moments before pushing off his hand.

“I’m fine now Grand Maester, you may go.”

The old man looked reluctant but left upon seeing the look in Aerys’ eyes, “please excuse me, Your Grace, I will go see Princess Elia.” The two nodded and paid no mind as he walked away. 

“Call the High Septon,” Aerys demanded of a servant. 

“I've decided what must be done,” he caressed her head and moved his hand down her braid, “no one will be able to hurt you.”

Valaena's eyes narrowed, trying to decipher what he was getting at. No one could never be hurt again, no matter how powerful.

Valaena breathed deeply, “I need you to bring them here.” She said to the knights. “Bring all the ones mixed up in this mess here.” She looked to the Lord Commander. “Ser Gerold Hightower, I need you to go to Dorne and bring Kepa and the She-wolf, but go and get Uncle Doran and Uncle Oberyn first and bring them together. Ser Barristan, you are to go and bring Cousin Robert, Jon Arryn, and Eddard Stark. Ser Jamie you are to go and bring your father, and Mace Tyrell. Ser Jonothor, go and bring Hoster Tully and his daughters, though they should be with cousin Robert if they believe Brandon is dead. So go with Ser Barristan, but stop by Riverrun in case. You will bring them. If they refuse...tell them that they will be forfeiting all their titles and everything that comes along with it.” She didn’t bother to hide her intelligence this time. This needed to be done, and time was of the essence, she wouldn’t beat around the bush. 

“Princess please, rethink this,” exclaimed Ser Gerold Hightower, “if we were all to leave that would just leave Ser Lewyn here. It is unforgivable for-”

“I can’t trust anyone else with this. You all are the bravest of the brave, and strongest of the strong, I can have no other do this. Besides, I have my wolf here to protect me.”

They said nothing but looked imploringly to their king, but he had no words of rebuttal. Each went to their knee and accepted her command. 

“Thank you,” she said signaling for them to rise. “You should leave within the week, but I would appreciate it if you took about two months to reach and come back. That way all of you should come back around the same time. If you get here before...have them wait outside.” She paused to take in her fill of water, “They come in together or not at all. Make sure they don’t start fighting.” 

Just as she had finished, the High Septon ended up coming to her room quite quickly, though no one asked why.

“Close the door and make sure no one is standing outside.” Snapped Aerys. The High Septon chunky man, not big enough to be called fat, but definitely not undernourished.

“You called for me your Grace?”

Aerys made a noise of affirmation and motioned for High Septon to pick up the paper and quill the table. As the man sat, Aerys started to speak, “I, Aerys of House Targaryen, second of my name, do here speak and sign my will and testament.”

Valaena turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed in worry, her gut screamed that something big was about to happen, something that would push the world into disarray. 

“Upon my death,” he continued, as the people in the room waited without breath, “Valaena of House Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar, granddaughter of Aerys, will be crowned Queen of Westeros.”

Valaena tensed, this wasn’t...why did he always do something that threw her into shock. 

“Papa no. You can’t do that. Kepa-”

“Look at what your father has done. He decided to run away with that girl, now we could be looking at a war. Why should I allow someone like that to be the next King?”

No one had anything to say to that, what he said was true. If Rhaegar had just stayed, none of this would be happening. Valaena knew better though, in the end, he would still have been pushed into this path. What the gods wanted, they got. 

“No. Papa no, I can’t do this with you right now. Everyone leave.” Valaena turned to the knights, “My knights, I need you to be on your way on the morrow, noon at the latest. Go, papa,” she pushed at Aerys’ chest until he got up from the bed. He quietly walked to the door after the others had left, but stopped before he closed the door behind him.

“I will not change my mind, my dragon. You will be queen.” He shut the door.

Valaena stared at the door, her teeth gritting. She took a deep breath, how did he think this would go down? Did he believe that the lords would readily accept a five-year-old child, a girl, the granddaughter, over the beloved crown prince, the man, the son? It wouldn't happen. 

No matter the scandal that was happening, they would never allow her the throne over her father. And truthfully, she didn't want it. Being the ruler meant being restricted, judged and blamed for any little thing that went wrong. It meant having to watch your back against everyone, even your family. It was a lonely, unforgiving, uncomfortable, role. But she wasn’t completely adverse to it, just not at this moment though. 

Valaena laid back and closed her eyes, what was she supposed to do now that things had come to this? By Death she had no clue...' _well no that's not true_ ,’ she thought as she summoned up her magic.

It gathered up, coiled together like thread. At once she could tell Balerion had blessed her with more magic, and her egg hadn't even hatched. It was a tight fit in her small body. But she pulled as much as she could get it, and when it felt like her body would explode from the pressure, Valaena released it all in one go. Delighting in the feeling of it warming her body, willing it to travel far and deep. She felt her magic zip through the castle like a hot knife through butter. It traveled fast through layers of clay and brick, deep through long passageways, through dungeon cells and deeper still. 

And then it stopped. Her magic and she trembled in excitement. There, laid upon burning coal, was her beautiful egg, wrapped in fire, glowing, and yearning. Yearning for the magic she couldn't give for over a year. 

Valaena happily gave her magic over to the egg, and then pushed in more. It would be ready soon.

Then she pulled back, and her eyes opened. It was dark, pitch black actually, but there was snoring beside her and an arm laid across her stomach. She slowly lifted her hand and ran it up the intruding arm. It went over the should and to the face. Then up and ear and across a forehead, before traveling down. She drew a picture with the features her fingers danced upon. As it traveled down a bread, she smiled. 

“Papa.” She said softly, shaking the arm.

“Princess.” A different voice answered instead. Her head faced the side, “Uncle Lewyn, why are you in my room?” She asked to dark space. “Could you open the curtains?”

“Of course.” 

She heard footsteps walk away, some fumbling at her side and then rustling as the curtains were pulled across, the moonlight a welcome addition. 

She looked at the candles on her table and watched with happiness as the wicks immediately caught fire. Lewyn ducked in a sharp breath and quickened his pace back to her.

“Princess what...what was that? Was that magic? Princess can you-are you magic?”

Valaena took a moment to answer, in a way, she was magic but that wasn't something she knew how to explain to a world that hadn't seen magic in centuries. “I have magic within me, Uncle, and I can use it. But you can't tell anyone. Promise?”

“I-but-how...I promise.” He replied as he got down on one knee. 

Valaena smiled and pat the space beside her, “sit with me.”

Reluctantly, he came to sit by her side, “you know that if your grandfather wakes up he will throw a fit saying if I'm sitting here with you, I'm not properly doing my duty.”

She smiled and giggled, “uncle, will you protect and obey me?”

“Princess?”

“Tell me, will you? No matter what I might do. Will you protect me, believe me, and obey me when I say it's to protect our family?” She asked staring into his dark eyes with the moonlight.

He stared back, unsure of what to think. It was his duty to protect the royal family, but he couldn't protect them from each other and all of the Kingsguard hated that. Now his great niece was asking him to protect him to protect no matter what she does. 

“I will. Upon my life do I swear that I will protect you from everyone and anyone.” What else could he do? Not only was this little girl in front of him his princess, but she was also of his blood, the blood of the queen Nymeria. “Princess, please...I must know.”

“Hm?”

“Since when could you use magic? Where did it…come from?”

Valaena smiled, would this easy answer appease his curiosity or would it only bring danger unto her? 

“I have been able to do magic for as long as I can remember, I’ve always felt it inside me. As for where it came from, well the Targaryens are Valyrian and the line of Martell has the blood of Rhoyne. Both were known to use magic.”

Lewyn nodded in slow understanding. It made sense. And now he had even more of a reason to protect the beautiful princess in front of him. 

He watched as she stared at her grandfather, not at all sure as to why she was watching him so intently.

“Papa,” she began startling him out of his thoughts, “Papa has done a lot of bad things.” 

He couldn’t disagree.

“A kingdom can’t survive with such a ruler.”

He could say nothing. 

“Uncle Lewyn please stand outside the door.” It wasn’t a request.

The knight stood and walked out the door. He couldn't say he would obey and then not. 

She watched as he closed the door behind him, before turning back to look at Aerys. It was a hard decision, but it was something she had to do. 

Valaena shook his shoulder and woke him up. Her knees came to touch her chest as she watched his eyes blink open. His purple eyes stared at her as his mind cleared and a smiled rose to his lips. “Good morning, my dragon. Shall we-” he took in the darkness of the room, the light from the flames of the candles. Aerys sat up quickly, “what’s wrong?! Are you ok?!”

She closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head, “papa. It's time.” She told him solemnly. There was no need to beat around the bush, it was already hard, talking would just prolong the pain.

“I-I don't-do we have to?”

She turned her head opened her eyes to look at the moon shining outside her window. It always amazing how things so far away could produce light that shined for thousands and thousands of miles. True, the moon’s light was from the sun but eh, technicalities. She breathed in deeply. The faster this was done the faster she could to her next duty.

“Yes.”

He remained silent. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to lose control again. He was supposed to watch and help his beautiful Valaena grow into a powerful woman who ruled the world.

Aerys pulled her into his arms.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.” He trembled, this wasn't it.

Valaena turned in his arms and grasped his face. “It matters not. Whether you meant to do it or not. The facts are that you did. You broke your promise to me. But I must keep my promise to you.”

Aerys held her tighter and brought them to lay down on the bed with her atop him. She laid upon his chest listening to his heart, that she never hear again.

She felt the expansion of his chest when he took a breath, that she'd never feel again.

“Will it hurt?”

“Yes.” Valaena shook her head in denial, “You must take some of what you have given.”

“I see..” He rubbed his hand up and down her back. It served to comfort him more than it did her. 

They laid like that into the night, she stared out her window to the moon and he stared at the canopy above her head. His thoughts flooded his entire being, and regret was the most prominent emotion.

Regret that he couldn't do more for his Dragon.

Regret at what he had done to his wife.

Regret at what he had done to his eldest child.

Regret at what he had put his entire family through. 

“I'm ready.” Aerys pet the top of her head, “tell them I'm sorry for not being the father I should have been.”

With this, he could make it right. With this, Valaena would rule and the kingdom would be at peace.

Valaena slowly nodded her head on his chest, before lifting herself up to sit upon his chest. Her weight causing no discomfort to him. She placed her hands on his face and ran them up and down. Committing the contours of his face to her memory. 

She looked into his eyes, “I love you, papa.” He smiled, then closed his eyes, ready for what was to come.

Valaena took in a deep breath and released her magic. Aerys' legs closed tightly together as his arms stuck to his sides, and his mouth closed shut. She took the pillow from the bed and brought it over his face, “goodbye papa.”

She brought the pillow down on his face and held it down. She pushed down harder as he began to struggle, but her magic wasn't weak, and he hadn't been strong for many years. She blinked back tears as his head that put up the most fight slowed and slowed until it came to a complete stop. 

It was over, her magic told her as it released its hold on him. She held back the tears that formed. They weren't so much over the sadness of her having to kill Aerys, but more to do with the fact that she had to kill at this age. The age where most children were kept safe and protected. 

She removed the pillow to see the open eyes of her dead grandfather staring up at nothing. She grit her teeth, but the tears still fell, and others took their place. She reached her hand forward and gently closed his eyes. 

She didn't have to use the pillow, but to use her magic to end the life of one of her blood...it hadn't and wouldn't ever sit well with her. She didn't think of them as fodder that she couldn't waste time on. Valaena leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you, papa.”

She rolled off his body and covered him with her quilt. She laid down and closed her eyes in order to calm her nerves. She had no choice. This was the only way. She would not be called a promise-breaker as well as a murderer. No matter how anyone felt, there were some principles she refused to throw away. 

Valaena opened her eyes and patted dry her face. A wet face called for unwanted questions, and right now, questions were the last thing she wanted. 

“Uncle!” She called out to Lewyn, knowing he would be standing guard outside the door. The door opened again just as she brought her feet to the floor. She blew out the candle as he came to stand by the bed. 

“What can I do for you princess?”

“Please take me to muña.”

“But...Your Grace, the King told us not to bring you to her. She...she is too dangerous right now. Besides your mother is probably already asleep. Why go now?” 

“Exactly. Someone who is asleep will pose no threat to me. Please, uncle?”

Lewyn looked into her eyes, searching for something. It was a long minute before he nodded his head and moved to pick her up. 

The walk to her parent's room was a quiet one. 

“Princess, what are you going to do?” Lewyn had to ask. He had to know why she wanted to go into her Elia’s room so late into the night. But Valaena didn’t reply, even as they entered the room. He placed her on the bed beside her sleeping mother. He watched as she trailed her hand over Elia's peaceful face.

“You can go back to protecting papa, Uncle. The knights roaming outside are enough protection.”

“But princess-you are to be the next ruler…” He whispered, not wanting anyone that could be lurking to hear. 

“No. Uncle, you cannot say that. All that parchment will do is cause another war.” Valaena said firmly.

“That is the King's will.”

“Then I am commanding you to never speak of this outside of those who know.”

Lewyn stared at her, or what he thought was her shape through the darkness. It still unnerved him just how articulate the little beauty in front is. A child her age should not have such a level of knowledge or a way to form her thoughts into words the way she did after she woke. She was hiding a secret. But he wouldn't question her now, maybe even ever. She would be his queen, and he would wait until she felt it was the right time to tell him.

Valaena had watched Lewyn as he reminded in thought. What he was thinking, she didn't have a clue, people tend to follow a predictable thought process. But an individual's thoughts were anyone's guess. 

A moment later Lewyn’s eyes cleared. He nodded his head, bowed and walked to the door.

“I trust you, my little niece. Have a good night.” He said before departing back to Aerys’ door. 

Valaena released a quiet sigh as she turned back to her sleeping mother. She lit the candles on the table and smiled as it illuminated Elia's face. Her mother wasn't a traditional beauty, she was a bit above average really, but everything about her only added to her beauty. Her kindness, her happiness, her smiles, her love, her stories, her soft chime like voice, even her frailty. But none of that was anywhere to be found. Her face was even more sunken in, her voice cracked, almost distorted in tone. Her eyes showed a lurking madness, hiding the kindness and happiness from before.

 _‘Look at what you have done Rhaegar_.’

“Muña,” she said, shaking Elia's shoulder, “wake up.” 

Elia's eyes snapped open and she took in the figure of her eldest daughter. Tears formed and dropped to the pillow. She sprang forward and pulled Valaena into her arms.

“I'm so sorry Valaena! I'm-I’m so sorry. I didn't-I don't know why I...save me.” She trailed off into a whisper. 

“What are you saying Muña?” Valaena demanded, as her arms wrapped around Elia's waist.

The tired and crying mother stroked silver hair. Her tears fell onto the crown of Valaena’s head as she apologized over and over again. As she asked Valaena to save her over and over again. Valaena sat quietly in Elia’s arms and waited for her stop crying. It took longer than she had anticipated, the fire of candles were flicking and the wax was almost gone. 

“Muña. What do you want from me?” Valaena asked softly. 

“Free me.” Her mother replied, grasping tightly onto Valaena’s upper arms. Valaena winced in pain but she kept her eyes on Elia. 

It would be a lie to say she didn’t know what her mother wanted. 

It would be a lie to say that she didn’t think about it before. 

It would be a lie to say that there would be more cons than pros.

It would be a lie to say she wanted this, that there was no other way. 

“No, Muña. You have to say it.” She said sternly.

Elia's lips trembled, but her body stayed still with conviction. “I can't-I don't want-kill me. Please.”

Valaena bit her lower lip, she knew it but...would it be worth it? She knew it would. It would solve a lot of problems and make certain situations easier to handle. 

“Why would you ask me this Muña? Why me?”

Elia stroked her hair, “because you are the only one who will. I know you are not what you seem. I know that you hide who you truly are and what you truly think.” Her hands inched up Valaena’s arms and across her shoulders before resting on her neck. She squeezed pushed Valaena down onto the bed. Her tears fell against her daughter's cheeks. “P-please. I-I don't know what to do anymore.” She stuttered, as her hands pushed harder into Valaena’s throat. 

Valaena stared into the slowly maddening in eyes of her mother until she could take it no more. Her magic pulled Elia off of her and slammed her on her back on the bed. She took in deep breaths so her magic kept Elia pinned to the bed. Tears flowed down the sides of her face and pooled in the cartilage of her ears. _‘Really. This was too much.’_ She wiped the tear stains away with the heel of her hands. _‘What other child has had to kill her grandfather and is asked by her mother for death…death useless the whole lot of these adults!’_ Valaena sat up and look to her left where Elia stayed pinned.

She got up and straddled Elia's torso. Her tears fell uninhibited down her face. She looked out to the moon, her jaw trembling in sadness. It was never easy. Having to kill people you love. And by death, she couldn’t even remember the last person whom she...killed. The pain always tore through her soul and left her a wreck. But this time it would be even worse. She had never killed her mother before. To have to kill this kind, generous and witty mother…

Valaena looked back at Elia’s mad stricken eyes. It would be worth it, she knew. She would feel the pain, the anger, the sadness, but she would hide it all behind a mask. And she would protect the ones she loved, no matter the costs. So it was decided. She inched forward until her knee were on either side of Elia’s waist. She leaned down and pressed kisses on Elia’s nose, her cheeks, her forehead and on her left breast. She placed her forehead against her mother’s, and allowed the free-falling tears to drop onto and down Elia’s cheeks.

“Muna,” she closed her eyes and started to whispered. “I-I love you. I love you so much. I’m so so so sorry that I c-couldn’t protect you. That I couldn’t stop this from ha-happening to you. But I promise you, I will protect Rhaenys and Aegon. They will grow up happy and healthy and they will have kids of their own and they will always know how much you loved them. How happy you were thinking about them...Muña.” Valaena opened her eyes and stared into the dark eyes of her mother. “In this life, I will call no one else but you, mother. No one. Especially not the she-wolf.” 

She leaned back upright and brought her hand forward. “I love you, Muña.” Her right hand came up and covered Elia’s mouth, while her left covered her nose. Tears fell faster and faster, vision blurred, but their eyes stayed locked in each other’s gaze. 

It didn’t take long for Elia’s eye to gloss over in lifelessness. Yet, Valaena stayed atop her unmoved. She didn’t know how long she stayed like that, nor when she released her magic’s hold on Elia. But it was a long time before she moved to lay beside Elia’s body. She closed Elia’s eye and draped the arm over her tiny waist. She closed her eyes and allowed to tears to forever fall until exhaustion caught up to her and she fell back to sleep. 

The next morning she was awoken by banging on the door and a yell of her name.

“Princess Valaena! Princess Elia!” Ser Lewyn Martell ran into the room and looked at her in shock and sadness. 

“What’s wrong Uncle Lewyn?” She asked feigning ignorance as her mind caught up to her. 

“I’m sorry Your Grace,” he said, going down on one knee, “King Aerys...he has...passed during the night Princ-My Queen.” He corrected himself. This was what his King had wanted, so he would follow his will. 

Silence followed his statement, but he didn't expect much. The death of a family member was always hard to process. But her first words did make him pause. 

“Who knows?”

“Your Grace?”

“Be very specific with me, great uncle, how many people know?”

“I...only me, Your Grace. Now you as well my Queen. I’ve ordered guards to stay outside the door and wait for my instructions.” 

“I see. Good. We have to keep this on a need to know. If the other Lords find out…”

“It would be a war.” Lewyn finished. She was right he knew. The death of a king always caused a fluctuation in noble standing, especially with this particular royal family. If Robert Baratheon were to find out that Aerys had died...he would not hesitate to strike.

“Uncle...rise and bring Brandon Stark to me.”

“Your Grace?”

“I need him here. 

Lewyn nodded and stood bowed to Valaena, “it shall be done, Your Grace. Please wake up Princess-the Queen Mother.”

Valaena turned in her bed and shook Elia's body, knowing there would be no response. 

“Muña, get up. Something bad has happened!”

She shook the cold body harder.

“Muña? Muña?! Muña!! WAKE UP! Uncle! Muna's so cold! She’s not waking up!” She shouted. Lewyn ran to the other side of the bed and pulled Elia up into his arms. 

“Elia!” He yelled slapping her face, “wake up! Elia!” He put his finger under her nose but felt no breath. Her chest didn't rise. Her body was cold and stiff. “Elia…” Lewyn glanced over to the tear-stricken Valaena, “...your Grace...your mother is…”

“She's gone, isn't she?” Her bottom lip trembled as she held back tears once again. Valaena knew Elia had been gone for hours, but the pain was still there, and she doubted it would go away anytime soon.

“I am sorry, Your Grace.”

Valaena shook her head. “No. It's better this way.” She said wiping off her tears.

“This way she isn't sad anymore.”

Lewyn conceded and lowered his head, as he placed Elia back down on the bed. 

“I'll get the Grand Maester and-”

“No.” Valaena interrupted, “I don't trust him. He is very squirmy.” 

She looked back to her mother, “go and bring Brandon Stark. No one else will know but the three of us.”

“Your Grace, what do you plan to do?”

“Bring him first.” She answered instead, he needed to come first before they could really do anything. Lewyn quickly left and Valaena sat beside Elia's body.

It took a moment before Lewyn returned with Brandon Stark. It was completely rushed, and from the look on Brandon's face, he didn't like the early wake up call. 

“Princess Valaena? Do you have a reason for calling me so early? But first take this, as a small token of my thanks.” He handed her a newly carved cane.

Lewyn slapped the back of his head. “Show proper respect Brandon Stark. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms is in front of you.”

Brandon's head snapped between the two of them. “What do you mean?” He said as his eyes narrowed.

“Thank you, it's beautiful.” Valaena held out her hand to him. Gingerly he reached for her hand and allowed her to pull him in.

She looked down at the hand she held and caressed her thumb over his knuckles. A sorrowful smile drifted to her face as she looked up at him.

“Hello my wolf.” She blinked through the tears, “Aerys Targaryen is dead.” Her lips trembled and she looked over to Elia, his gaze followed her's. “Elia Martell is dead.” 

She said it out loud. It was like saying it had broken the trance she was in. Her body trembled as sobs sprang forth from her lips.

Warmth engulfed her as Brandon sat down beside her pulled her into his arms. “They-they're gone Brandon! My Muna and Papa are gone!” Her heartbroken everything pulled at him. “They're gone and it's all my fault. It's my fault!”

Brandon rubbed circles across her back., and held her tighter as she pushed into his chest. 

“Why do you say that?”

Valaena sniffled, “pa-papa I made an oath with him t-that if he went crazy again, that h-he wo-would have to leave! And I told Mu-Muña that she could leave too! It's all my fault!”

“No! No, it's not. There was no way you would know this would happen. It is not your fault little princess.”

“Queen.” Lewyn interjected. 

“What?”

“She is our queen now. King Aerys wrote in his will that upon his death her Grace shall become the Queen.”

Brandon's head snapped back to Valaena, his eyes wide with disbelief. This little girl. This little girl, crying in his arms, is the new ruler of Westeros. 

“I see.” In the end, he could, Aerys loved her that much to do such a thing.

“What is it that you want to do now, Your Grace?” Lewyn asked once Valaena stopped crying. She looked at the two men and then back to her mother. 

“We burn them. Papa is a child of Valyria, his body will be burned like the once before him. And Muña...Muña is a Targaryen, her body will leave this world like every other Targaryen. It must be done tonight. No one can know until Kepa and Mama are back.”

The two stared at their new Queen, in shock of what she had said. Truly, this little girl was one of a kind. The two relented with a nod of their heads. Even if they didn’t want to, they had no other choice. She was the Queen, and even if she wasn’t, she was the only royal left in the Red Keep, and they were her subjects, still. The two looked at each other and nodded since they had agreed, it was best to come up with a plan on how to get the bodies out.

“Your Grace, where are we supposed to bring the-the bodies?” Lewyn asked.

Valaena thought for a moment. They needed a secluded place, but somewhere that was close enough to get to quickly…

“The Dragonpit. Bring them there. It the perfect place for the ritual.”

“Ritual? What ritual?” Brandon asked more than slightly alarmed.

“It’s to allow easy ascension of their souls into Death’s embrace.” It wasn’t. But she needed an excuse for why her egg hatched. Because it would hatch. Because if Balerion didn’t help her to hatch it… _‘I just killed Aerys and Elia to help you lot. This egg better hatch when I put it in the pyre!’_

Funnily enough, it was easy wrapping up the two bodies and stealing them away, mostly due to Valaena willing her magic to keep eyes from following them. However, explaining why no one could enter their rooms through breakfast, lunch and dinner were a bit harder. Valaena and the two played it off as both not feeling hungry and just being too tired and wanting to be left alone. It was met with skepticism but it wasn't like anyone could say no and go against their word. Though as to how the High Septon would take it, or if he should even be informed, was a different hurdle. In the end, she decided to send Lewyn to bring the High Septon into her chambers just before noon.

She sat on her bed, Brandon beside her, dressed in a red silk dress with black trimmings. Her hair was up in a braided bun, courtesy of her wolf who was surprisingly good at it. It had been almost an hour since she had sent him, so he was bound to back any moment. A silent moment then a knock on the door, “Your Grace, I’m here with the High Septon.”

“Come in.”

The two walked in and bowed lightly to her. The High Septon walked closer, “you called for me princess?”

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” She said smiling welcomingly at the fat man. “Sit down please.” She gestured to the wide chair that Brandon had placed in front of the bed. 

The groan the chair made when the fat man sat was once for the books. No one spoke as the three assessed the man. She knew there was no other choice than to tell him...but by death she didn't want to.

“I have some unfortunate new, my grandfather has passed during the night.” She said solemnly. 

The fat man gasped, “oh no! The world is a darker place, now that he is gone, Princess Valaena.”

It was amazing what some people could say with a straight face. But two could play at that. 

“Yes it is. That is why you will help me.” She stated. There would be no pleading, only orders.

“Oh and what is it that I need to help you with Princess Valaena?”

“Queen.” 

The fat one let out a wheezing laugh, “not queen. The _princess_ hasn't been crowned nor is it likely that she will be. Have you forgotten what happened the last time a king decided his daughter should be Queen?” He took in another gasping breath, “let us not forget that the princess is only about to be five namedays old, nor the fact that Prince Rhaegar is still alive and is the rightful heir. This kingdom will not accept the princess as the next ruler nor will the gods and by extension us of the Faith.”

Lewyn’s hand immediately went to his sword, “you dare-” 

“Uncle Lewyn not now. He speaks the truth. We all know this. There is no reason to get angry.” She said holding her hand up to stop Lewyn from moving forward to the High Septon.

“I'm glad that you-”

“You will keep your mouth shut until I tell you to answer me.”

“Excuse me?! I am-” 

With a look from Valaena, Lewyn’s sword was pressed snugly under the folds of the fat ones multiple chins.

“The next time you speak without my permission, there will be a new High Septon.”

The frightened man nodded his head, even that caused his fat to jiggle.

“Brandon, if you would.” 

The young man stood up from the bed and went to her desk and came back with a parchment, a parchment stand, a quill, and an ink well. He handed them to the fat one as Lewyn’s sword moved from the front of his neck to the side of his neck.

“Write exactly what I say.” She commanded. In fear for his life, the High Septon wrote down every single word that can out of Valaena's mouth. At the end, all three could not help but stare amazed at the little girl. This parchment would turn Westeros on its head.

“Give it here.” Brandon took the parchment for him and gave it over to Valaena. She read it over and nodded in approval. 

“Good. Now for the last thing before I let you go. You will not tell anyone of their deaths. I have sent out the Kingsguard to bring them all here, and only when they are here will the truth be known to the world. Or will you tell anyone of Aerys' real will. If I hear even whispered words in the wind of this I will have your head first.” 

The many chins jiggled as the man spoke his understanding and acceptance. 

“You are not...you are much smarter than everyone thought aren't you, your Grace?” He spoke with respect and fear now. Only a child gifted and blessed my the Seven could be like this.

Valaena said nothing and stared at him, before motioning him to leave. He slowly got up, bowed low to her and left the room. 

“Do you think he will keep quiet?” Brandon asked.

Valaena nodded, “yes, he is too much of a coward to do anything else.”

Though she knew that as the truth, how she was going to keep this a secret for at least two months, she had no idea. But that was a problem for another time, right now all she had to worry about was burning their bodies. 

The next hour passed with the three of them eating while planning how they would take to bodies out. She ate soup. Soup and boiled down, smashed to soft vegetables. Of course, she would end up in a coma just when she thought she would finally be able to eat with abandon.

The hours passed excruciatingly slow. It seemed like it took two hours for one hour to pass. But it eventually became night and the plan was set in motion. Lewyn handed her her hooded cloak and picked her up. She placed the hood over her head and subtly cast her magic out.

The first things first, Lewyn brought her to the pit first. 

He got off the horse and placed her gently on the ground. “My Queen, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself to go get their...bodies .”

Valaena giggled and patted his hand, “go. I will be ok, there is no one here. And I have my magic. But if you are that worried just come back fast.”

Lewyn stared at here for a moment longer before nodding and getting back on his horse. As he left, Valaena turned back around to wooden pyre the two had prepared beforehand. 

With the cane Brandon gifted her, she used her magic to pull herself up and keep her body steady and balanced. It took her minutes to get used to it. Her legs trembled with disuse and unknown wait. Just walking a few feet racked pain and fatigue through her body. But she had to do this. She walked slowly and unsteadily to the large wooden pyre. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She pushed her magic into the egg in her satchel. She caught the little pulses of heartbeat and pushed in more magic. Exhaustion called upon her, but she pushed forward. She took the egg out and placed it upon the pyre, underneath branches, obscuring it from view. She walked out of the pyre circle and sat down. She had gotten the egg before Lewyn had come to bring her to the pit. She used her magic to lift it and conceal it from view, before calling her magic to bring it back to her. 

Truly.

Once the egg hatches and she regained control of her body, who would be strong enough to stop her? An almost crazed grin formed on Valaena's face, no one would stand in her way. No one would dare harm her or her family. 

Power came to those who fought for it.

Or those who had gods begging to help.

It was almost an hour later when she heard the clopping of hooves again. She turned and watched the horse riding figures get closer and closer. 

“Sorry for the wait Your Grace!” It was Brandon who called out first. She smiled and waved them over. The two got off their horses and carried over the bodies.

“Put them on the pyre.” It was best to not delay any longer.

The two brought them over to pyre without a word. They placed the bodies upon the wood and bowed once before going back to where Valaena sat. The three of them just stared at the two bodies in silence. Valaena bit back her tears, now was not the time for that. Since when had she gotten so attached to these two? They were just people who she lost. Two people whose names she would even remember give a lifetime or two.

“Brandon, get the oil and carry me around so I can…” She didn't want to finish the sentence. “Uncle Lewyn, please get light a torch for me.”

The two nodded and then she was picked up. Brandon got the oil that was sitting on the side and helped her pour around the pyre and upon it. She poured over their bodies, from head to toe, then shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, and head to toe once more. Once the oil had finished, the jar was set on the floor and Valaena was put back on the floor. The flaming torch was safely handed to her, as the three stood as close as they could to the pyre, as Valaena brought the torch down. The fire transferred over and surrounded the bodies like an orange and red work of art. Black smoke floated up into the sky, soon the smell of burning meat wafted in the air. 

The other two had no choice but to back away as Valaena used her magic to enhance the fire. It burned hotter and brighter than ever before.

“Your Grace, you have to-” 

She held her hand up, “uncle go around and make sure no one comes in, Brandon check the entrances inside and make sure no one is in them. I will stay here and keep watch.”

The two shared a look, but had no choice but to follow her orders. As the two left Valaena relaxed some. She stared into the flames and watched as it curled in the air. 

“Come, my love, break out of that shell for me.” 

She breathed in and relaxed her body before starting a prayer for her deceased family. It was one that she started in the very beginnings of her lives. It was a prayer that asked death to look kindly upon their souls and to give them peace.

It was almost three hours later when she heard it. The rumbling in the night. 

Valaena grinned, it was time. 

“Your Grace, I have circled around the pit many times and have not seen anyone, if they haven't come now, they won't. It is much too late or early.” Lewyn said looking at the sky, in an hour or two the sun would peak out.

“Same for me Val-”

A blinding strike of lightning struck the pyre.

“What was that?! Don't stand to close!” Brandon yelled as he and Lewyn brandished their swords.

CRACK!

“It's nothing to worry about, besides what are you going to do about lightning?” Valaena said calmly. 

“How do you-”

CRACK!

CRACK!

“Where is it coming from my Queen?” Lewyn asked. Valaena pointed at the pyre.

“Just wait and you will see.” She said grinning at them.

The two were skeptical, burning bodies did not make that loud of a cracking noise when bones broke.

CRACKCRACKCRACK!

“Come to me.” Valaena called out, holding out her arms.

“Your Grace! What is coming?!”

Valaena laughed and shook her head. “Nothing you need to be worried about. Just watch.”

She turned back to the fire and pulled her magic from it. The roaring flames died down and the fire reached only a foot in height upon the floor.

And then they heard a noise. It was a sort of screech that neither men could place. And then as the watched the flames crawled upon the dirt floor straight to Valaena. The two moved to pull her back but was a moment too late. The flames had reached her and crawled up into her lap before...shaking. Brandon and Lewyn looked down into the shape the light from the fire illuminated. 

Valaena pet the shapes, “this is Daybreaker.” She said petting the black...creature, “and this is Nightbringer.” This time it was a grey creature. 

The eyes of the two men widened as they processed just what their eyes were seeing.

Valaena grinned at their dumbfounded expressions. 

“They are my dragons.”

The two in her arms flapped their wings and screeched to the sky.

For the first time in hundreds of years, the night came alive with the music of dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so dragons have mad a comeback. and for those of you who thought I was going to kill her right after I set her up...guys I don't have that much free time on my hands lol(nor am I that much of a masochist). anyways! thanks for the comments! I hope you'll drop some more! let me know if you found any mistake...I read it over but you know...lol Happy Halloween!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review. I like hearing what you think.


End file.
